El Ginecólogo
by angelkizuna
Summary: Edward Es uno de los ginecologos mas jovenes de la ciudad. Bella, es sexualmente activa, y necesita ir a su consulta. 13 up lemon explicitoo Y AL Q NO LE GUSTE SE PUEDE PERDER LOS INSULTOS EN EL INTERIOR DE SU CUERPO P
1. Chapter 1

**El ginecólogo**

**Personajes **

Edward Cullen

Isabella Swan

Jacob Black

Rosalie Hyde

Emmet Swan

Jasper y Alice Cullen

**Sumary**

Edward Cullen es uno de los medico más joven de la ciudad. Bella es sexualmente activa y necesita ir a sus consultas matutinas.

**Capitulo 1 **

**Edward **

Hoy había sido un día muy agotador. Vi mi reloj y marcaba las 9 de la noche.

Debía ir a cenar con Rosalie. El restaurante quedaba a pocas calles de mi consultorio.

Camine, estaba a solos 7 calles, no iba a sacar el auto por tan pocas cuadras. Preferí dejarlo estacionado en la cochera.

Hacia ya dos años que ejercía mi profesión, a veces me resultaba molesto e incomodo. Algunas de mis pacientes solo venían a tirar su dinero. En vano.

Tomaba muy en serio lo que hacía, en lo laboral nadie podía tener un mal concepto de mí.

Rosalie, me esperaba en la mesa reservada a mi nombre. Tan llamativa como de costumbre.

-Disculpa la demora – dije, besando su mejilla.

Ella era dulce, tierna, pero histérica y un poco molesta en algunos casos.

-Llegas 15 minutos tardes Edward – me reclamo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tuve mucho trabajo hoy. Lo siento – la tome de su mano acariciándola, para evitar escuchar sus reclamos.

-Está bien – blanqueo sus ojos - ¿Qué ordenamos? – pregunto, enarcando una ceja, mientras se tocaba su cabello.

-Lo que tú quieras – apenas eche un vistazo a la carta.

La velada fue muy silenciosa, apenas hablamos. Comí liviano, no me encontraba con apetito, solo con ganas de irme a casa a dormir.

Las 7 manzanas, tuve que escuchar refunfuñar a Rosalie, por no traer el auto.

La deje en casa, molesta. Pero lo único que quería era llegar a la mía.

Mis hermanos, aun estaban despiertos. Era el mayor. Alice cursaba su último año de secundaria. Jasper, estaba en segundo año de ciencias económicas.

Pasaba casi todas la noche por casa. Mis padres deseaban mantener a la familia unida. Cuando les plantee la idea de irme a vivir solo, me costó bastante tiempo convérselos.

La condición fue pasar por lo menos 4 veces a la semana. Hoy no me apetecía estar solo en mi apartamento.

-Hola – salude. Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la sala, jugando un juego de play.

-Hermanito ¿tu aquí? – dijo Alice, colgándose de mi cuello, besando mi mejilla.

-Los extrañabas – dije riéndome.

-¿Qué hay Ed? – saludo Jasper, sin moverme de su lugar y sin sacar la mirada de la tv.

-Cansado, me daré un baño y me meteré en la cama.

Subí a mi viejo cuarto de adolescente. Mi madre lo mantenía limpio y ordenado.

Luego de la ducha, relajado, me acosté.

No podía quejarme de la vida que llevaba, tenía una familia casi perfecta. Una novia hermosa y trabajaba de lo que me gustaba.

Me consideraba una persona bastante tranquila. Me la pasaba estudiando, la medicina es como la tecnología. Nuevas enfermedades y curas aparecen.

Deje de vacilar, eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Me dormí.

El despertador de mi celular, sonó a las 6 de mañana, aun deseaba quedarme en cama. Pero sin desperezarme me levante.

Desayune junto a mi familia. Jasper llevo a Alice a su instituto.

Mis padres se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Partí al mío.

**Bella **

Odiaba levantarme los sábados, para mis clases de apoyo. ¿Quién me mandaba a llevarme matemáticas?

Jacob pasó por mí, me abrigue bien para no sentir el frio viento en su moto, golpeando mi rostro.

Tome mi mochila y abrigo y Salí.

Hoy Jake iba a sacar una cita para el ginecólogo, quería que tuviera mi primera vez con él. Pero era muy insegura y quería informarme y estar preparada. Llevaba dos años saliendo con el, pero nunca deje que pasara a la última fase.

Llegue al instituto, por suerte Alice me acompañaba en mis clases, era peor que yo.

-Hola Bels, que cara – dijo acercando a saludarme.

-Hola, anoche Salí y volví tarde – menos mal que no me mire en el espejo antes de salir.

-Tengo tres pases vip, para una nueva disco – saco tres papeles de colores llamativos de su bolsillo.

-Claro que me anoto ¿le diremos a Jessica? – enarco una ceja.

-Mmmm…si, me sobra una – no le agradaba tanto la idea.

-Es para que sea una más, nada mas – la anime – Bien, a las diez en mi casa.

Tome mi lugar antes de que el profesor me regañara. Toda la clase encontraba una excusa para hacerlo.

Por suerte la mañana paso rápida, Jake pasó por mí a la salida. Habíamos quedado en ir almorzar.

El se había graduado el año pasado, y por ahora solo trabajaba con su padre en un taller de autos.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto, con esa sonrisa picara que me encantaba.

-Tranquilo. Esta noche saldré con Alice – dije mientras llevaba mi vaso de coca a la boca. Esperando al ver su reacción.

-¿Dónde iremos? – lo mire enarcando una ceja. Eso me había sonado a manada.

-Esto…es salida de mujeres, solas. Lo siento – le sonreí para que no se alarmara tanto.

-Está bien…pasara a la salida para traerte a casa – ignore las palabras controladoras de Jake.

Luego se me iba a ocurrir como excusarme.

Me llevo a casa, sin decir una palabra. Sabía que se encontraba molesto, pero se le pasaría. Eso no iba a arruinar mi salida.

**Eran** cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Me acosté a dormir una siesta. Necesitaba estar muy despierta esta noche.

**Edward **

Había recibido una llamada de unos ex compañeros de la universidad, James se había recibido y me había invitado a que nos juntáramos en un bar.

No era lo mío, pero no iba a venirme mal, salir con mis amigos hacia mucho que no los veías. No me gaste en invitar a Rosalie, sabía que ni de broma iba a aceptar.

Me prepare, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Mis compañeros pasaron por mí cerca de las 11.

Primero estuvimos en un bar, tomando un par de tragos. Me sentía un poco mareado y contento. No probaba alcohol al menos que sea navidad.

Era gracioso como arrastraba las palabras, al hablar.

Cerca de las 3 de la mañana, los muchachos, decidieron entrar en un disco. No era lo mío bailar.

Me quede en la barra tomando un trago espantoso, una mezcla de vodka y tequila. O tal vez era etílico e iba a ver la diferencia.

La música retumbaba en mi cabeza. Podía sentir el pálpito que producía en mi pecho.

Una hermosa joven, capto mi atención. Estaba con una rubia desabrida. No podía verle bien la cara a ambas. Las luces me cegaban.

Pero me esforcé para memorizar esa hermosa figura. Imposible de no notarlo. Llevaba puesta una falta corta y una diminuta playera ajustada a su esbelto cuerpo. Resaltaba sus pechos.

Compre dos tragos y me acerque a invitarla a que bebiera conmigo. No sabía ni lo que hacía. Estaba comprometido. Pero eso no me detuvo.

Le sonreí, entregándole un vaso. La amiga entendió la indirecta, y nos dejo solos.

Bailaba sensualmente, movía su cabello al ritmo de la música. Elevaba sus brazos, le pregunte su nombre, pero no la escuche.

Lo único que observaba era ella moviendo su hermosa figura. Sabía que era una mujer linda, pero no estaba seguro. El alcohol no permitía diferenciar tanto.

Ella se acerco bailando, frotando su cola a mi regazo. Inmóvil, solo disfrutaba del panorama. La tome de la cintura, presionándola más a mí. Tome con fuerza uno de sus muslos. No podía tomar el control de lo que era correcto hacer.

Ella se colgó de mi cuello, y meneo sin despegarse de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué había ocurrido con los vasos? No lo sé.

Recuerdo el aroma de su cabello, una mezcla de fresa con humo de cigarrillo. Su boca rosada. En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, bailando.

De pronto me tomo de la mano, la envolvió en su cintura, e hizo que la siguiera. Protegí que no la tocaran en medio de tanto alboroto.

Se detuvo en el pasillo que conectaba a los baños. Se apoyo en mi pecho, hundiendo su rostro.

Sentí una necesidad. La tome del mentón, llevando su boca a la mía. Ella respondió mi beso, tomándome del cabello con una delicada fuerza. La bese con una pasión descomunal. Introdujo su lengua en toda mi boca. Escribió el abecedario en ella.

Sin soltarla de su cintura, la metí dentro de un baño vacio, con desesperación. Sin soltar su deliciosa boca, lleve mi mano a su entrepierna, acariciando por encima de su braga. Estaba caliente y húmeda.

Continúe mi beso, bajando hasta el centro de sus pechos. Ella froto mi miembro excitada, sobre el pantalón.

De inmediato me lo desprendí, metió su mano, y suavemente me lo apretó. Haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Su excitación se mojaba más y más, introduje dos dedos dentro de ella, consiguiendo que ella gimiera en mi boca. baje su braga, subí su falta.

La puse de espalda a mi pecho, ella se inclino unos 90° grados, hacia mí. Acomode mi miembro para hacerlo entrar en su cavidad. Lentamente la penetre, pero me costó demasiado. Ella grito, rasgando las paredes.

Mi miembro se acomodo en sus húmedas paredes, acoplándose a ella. Cogí velocidad, haciendo sus gemidos música para mis oídos. Masajees sus pechos pasionalmente.

Su respiración se dificulto, sus gemidos aumentaban. Me aferre de sus hombros, para que sintiera todo dentro de ella. Introduciendo todo mi miembro hasta el fondo de su cavidad.

Luego, En la última estocada ambos nos corrimos. Sintiendo un placer que jamás había experimentado. Saque mi miembro, la volteo besándola con dulzura.

Salimos del pequeño cuarto del placer. Sus cabellos todos alborotados, cubrían su rostro.

Se mojo su rostro, y fuimos a la pista. En medio de ella, la rubia que estaba con ella, me la arrebato, llevándola de mi lado.

Busque el número de mis amigos en mi celular, los llame para saber donde andaban. Luego de equivocarme como cinco veces. Me esperaron en la barra.

Fui a su encuentro y me llevaron a mi apartamento.

**Isabella **

Me bañe y comencé a arreglarme.

Elegí una minifalda de jeans claro, y un estraple pegado al cuerpo, color negro. Me puse unas botas hasta las rodillas.

Me maquille, no muy ostentosa, recogí mi chaqueta gris y baje.

Las chicas estaban esperándome en la sala. Por suerte Emmet había salido con sus amigos, así que Alice tenía vía libre. Había conseguido algo de éxtasis, para esta noche.

Al llegar a la disco, pasamos directo al baño a tomar la pastilla.

En la pista hora más tarde, la mezcla de alcohol y alucinógenos surtía su efecto. No sentía las piernas. Todo daba vueltas. Una extraña excitación recorría mi cuerpo.

Un chico, se me acerco, me tomo de la cintura, dándome algo de beber. Mi ebriedad me impedía ver su rostro. Solo me deje llevar por la música.

Lo tome de la mano, para que me acompañara al baño. ¿Qué hacia? No lo sé.

Lo arrincone contra la pared, comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente.

Con fuerza lo tome de su camisa, terminado en un pequeño y excitante baño.

Inconsciente, frote su miembro excitado. El hizo lo mismo con mi centro. Me giro quedando de espalda a él.

Me inclino, levanto mi falda, y sentí un dolor horrible, pero amortiguado por mi demencia. Pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por un enorme placer.

Oía el sonido de nuestra piel chocando, froto mis pechos haciéndome excitar más aun.

Saco su miembro, me volteo, levanto ambas piernas y apoyada en la pared, me penetro.

Sentí toda la dureza de su miembro dentro de mí. No paraba de gemir.

En la última estocada nos corrimos, yo lo hice dos veces, y ambas tuvieran la misma intensidad.

Nos dimos un beso y salimos. Había experimento mi primer orgasmo. Mis primeros dos orgasmos.

Estábamos ambos sudados. Cuando nos encontramos en la pista, Jessica me saco de su lado. No me despedí de él.

Ni si quiera sabia su nombre.

Alice me metió a lauto, y me llevo a casa.

Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Era horrible.

Ya en casa, caí rendida en mi cama.

Aun me sentía aturdida. Pero el sueño me gano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward **

Gracias a dios, era domingo y no debía ir a trabajar.

Aun me sentía mareado, la cabeza me explotaba. Mi estomago ardía, había bebido demasiado. Las piernas me temblaban.

Fue cuando una que otra imagen vino fugazmente a mi cabeza.

TUVE SEXO CON UNA DESCONOCIDA SIN PROTECCION. Lo raro fue, cuando vi una pequeña mancha de sangre en mi bóxer. ¿La abre lastimado? ¿Desgarrado? ¿O tal vez…era virgen?

¡Oh dios! En qué demonios pensaba. Traicione de la peor manera a Rosalie.

Pero lo que sentí fue asombroso. Aunque quisiera arrepentirme no podía. Esa mujer era tan hermosa, por lo menos de cuerpo.

Su rostro no lo recordaba, menos su nombre. ¿Me lo dijo?

Salí de la cama, adolorido, a prepararme café.

El celular comenzó a sonar. El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde.

-Hola – conteste.

-¡Edward! Me canse de llamarte – era el peor momento.

-Ahora no Rosalie – suplique.

-Quedamos en almorzar – maldita sea, lo olvide. Soportar a Rosalie y una resaca, no eran buena combinación.

-Salgo para allá, dile a mi familia que lo lamento – claro que me colgó.

Hoy no iba a ser día. Me di una ducha y Salí.

Las gafas de sol disimulaban un poco mi desvelo. No era mujer, y no podía ocultarlo con maquillaje.

Estaba hecho trisas. Lo menos que deseaba era probar bocado. Con solo pensar se me revolvía el estomago.

Solo liquido, podía a gritos mi organismo. ¡No vuelvo a tomar más!. Claro que eso era una mentira que nos decimos en el momento del malestar.

Aun la recordaba, bailando pegada a mi cuerpo. Frotando sus pechos al mío. Su cavidad tan estrecha, delicada, húmeda y cálida.

Sentí a mi miembro emocionarse, y trate de desviar mis pensamientos en otro cosa.

Rosalie no merecía que yo le hiciera esto. Por mas histérica e insoportable que se ponía a veces. Ella se portaba bien.

Llegue a casa, encontré a todos sentados en la mesa, esperándome.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido – dije tomando mi lugar.

-Tú y Alice se pusieron de acuerdo – dijo mi padre, mire a mi hermana con una cara terrible. También había trasnochado.

-Almorcemos en paz – pido mi madre. Y así fue.

No hice ningún comentario. Rosalie no me hablo. Tampoco tenía ganas de oír sus reclamos. Se le pasara.

Luego de la comida, me quede con Jasper viendo una película de acción en la sala. Mientras que Rosalie ayuda a mi madre con los platos.

Sentía el aura de odia que provenía de ella.

**Bella **

-¡No vuelvo a tomar nunca más en mi vida! – dije mientras intentaba volver a la vida.

Parecía que me hubieran dado una paliza, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo. La cabeza iba a estallarme.

Me fije la hora en mi celular, eran las 4 de la tarde, y tenía como 25 llamadas perdidas de Jake.

-¡Oh maldición! – creo que la realidad me cayó en la cabeza.

Marque el número de Alice desesperadamente.

-Alice – grite.

-Resucitaste.

-¡Anoche perdí mi virginidad! – limpiando el sudor de mi frente, de los nervios.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Jake? – pregunto desconcertada.

-¡NO!

-¿Con quién? – estaba más alterada que yo.

-¡No lo sé! Ese es el problema – deseaba llorar.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Bella! – grito.

-Lo sé, ahora que hare con Jake.

-Voy enseguida – colgó.

Lo correcto y lo prometido, era que Jake me quitara mi "pureza". El había esperado tanto para eso, y que un desconocido la arrebate en solo una noche. ¡oh dios!

Pero…me gusto…y mucho. No, no, no que estoy diciendo. La verdad es que por más que trate de lamentarme, no me arrepiento.

Fue muy excitante, tanto placer. Eso que prácticamente estaba drogada. No volveré a tomar éxtasis. O La próxima vez terminare en una orgia.

¿Qué hare con Jake? Se dará cuenta si lo hacemos. Lo peor es que me saco turno para un ginecólogo. Para que yo estuviera más segura y bla bla bla.

Alice casi me tumba la puerta al entrar.

-Bella, cuéntame todo – se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-Bien… recuerdo que baile con él, y luego lo estábamos haciendo en un baño. ¡OH Alice!

-¿El quién?

-No lo sé, ni si quiera su nombre – que horror.

-Jake te matara si se da cuenta que no eres virgen.

-Jake no se enterara – la mire con cara de asesina.

-Ok, mañana iras a la consulta habla con el Dr. Y vemos que te dice, son profesionales, no le pueden decir nada a nadie.

-Está bien – por suerte mi amiga, siempre me tranquilizaba.

Me duche y fuimos a dar unas vueltas. A Alice se le ocurrió una escusa para evadir a Jake por lo menos hoy.

Pedí ir sola a la consulta. Fui la primera en la sala de espera. Estaban por ser las 8 de la mañana.

Me daba tanta vergüenza. El médico aun no llegaba. Y los nervios me tenían mal.

No dejaba de moverme, hojear revista una y otra vez.

-Srta. Puede pasar el Dr. Cullen la espera – dijo la secretaria.

Entre al consultorio y estaba de espalda en su sillón.

-Con permiso – dije en voz baja.

Volteo y me quede atónita, era un Dr. Joven y muy apuesto. Sus facciones eran casi perfectas. Sus ojos dorado, su cabello color bronce.

Creo que hubiera preferido a un anciano, o mujer. Sentí e l calor en mis mejillas.

-Adelante, siéntate pro favor – su voz era musical. Me tomo mis datos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – eso no deseaba contestar.

-Para chequeo general…para ver que todo esté bien – mis mejillas ardían.

-Ok, dejare que te prepares. Ten, allí está el baño – me entrego una bata. ¡Oh no!

Era tan lindo, la vergüenza era peor. Me saque toda mi ropa, quedando solo con la fina bata.

Salir como si caminaba directo a la horca. Me senté en la camilla, aferrada con fuerza al borde.

-¿Listo? Acuéstate – me sonreí, se venía lo peor.

Puso ambas piernas en los extremos de la camilla. Se sentó delante de mi vagina, con una lámpara enorme al lado. Coloco sus guantes y barbijo.

-Relájate – si claro, esta solo mirando mi vagina. ¿Cómo relajarme?

Tocaba cada parte con delicadeza. Trate de no pensar en el placer, que me causaba de repente.

-¿Ya tuviste relaciones?

-No lo sé – juro que no quise decir eso, se me escapo. El solo se rio.

-Bien, lo veremos – ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Introdujo un dedo en mi centro, me repetí mil veces ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ahora siéntate – hice lo que me ordeno.

Pido que me levanta la bata, para examinar mis pechos ¿Qué mas podía ser peor?

Me toco ambos senos. Lo peor era que sabía que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Puedes vestirte – en silencio fui hacer lo que dijo.

Cuando Salir, me senté frente a él. Para escuchar lo peor.

-Bueno, físicamente estas perfecta. Te daré para que te hagas análisis de ETS. Para que estés más tranquila.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, jugaba con un bolígrafo de su escritorio.

-¿Hace poco dejaste de ser virgen? – no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si muy poco – dije apenada.

-¿Te cuidaste?

-No lo sé – el miro enarcando una cejas. Mi vista se nublo, y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas desbordaron de mis ojos.

El me quedo observando inescrutable, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Isabella, debes confiar en tu medico. Así sepa cómo ayudarte – se levanto y se acerco. Su invasión de espacio, me incomodo.

-Creo que no se cuido – era la peor parte – eso me tiene alterada.

-¿Cuándo debe venirte tu periodo?

-Creo que en unos quince días

-Bien esperaremos hasta entonces.

-¿Para qué? – no quería entenderlo.

-Para hacer un examen de embarazo – eso quedo retumbando en mi cabeza.

-No, no, no, no usted no entiende, eso no puede pasar.

-Cálmate, si no se cuidaron es probable.

-¡Pero ni si quiera se con quien lo hice! –grite, tape mi boca avergonzada, de lo que dije. El se sorprendió aun más.

Estaría pensando lo peor de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward **

-¡Pero ni si quiera lo conozco! – me cayó como un balde de ladrillos.

Era imposible, seguramente había un error, esta hermosa niña de 17 años, no podía ser la mujer con la que estuve. Trate de disimular, esta aturdido.

-¿Cuándo…sucedió esto? – no me correspondía preguntar algo personal, pero debía asegurarme que no era ella.

Ella me miro, sin entender mi reacción, frunció el ceño y jugó con su cabello.

-El sábado, en una salida de amigas – sabía que no necesitaba más pista, no podía ser, era ella.

No, era un abusador, le llevaba casi 9 años ¡voy a ir preso! Tome una bocanada de aire, para no perder el control. Estaba muy nervioso.

¡Yo le había sacado su virginidad! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Cuando tengas los resultados tráelos – mi mente estaba en blanco. No asimilaba haber sacado la perfección de hermosa niña.

-Gracias, hasta pronto – se marcho.

Lo peor aun no pasaba. Aun no estaba seguro si ella estaría embaraza. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, de la nada. Esa inolvidable noche de placer.

Algo dentro de mí, se retorcijaba de placer, por haber sido el primero en su vida. Nunca desvirgine a una mujer ¿pero en que estoy pensando?

No pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, me el día libre, no me sentía capaz de atender las consultas. Recibí la llamada de Rosalie, diciendo que me esperaría en casa. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla?

-¿Por qué saliste temprano cariño? – se acerco apenas abrí la puerta, colgándome de su cuello, dándome un beso, pero no deje a su lengua entrar.

-Vine, porque estoy muy cansado – dije apartándola a un lado. Sacando mi chaqueta.

-Deseaba estar contigo – sabia donde quería llegar.

-Rosalie, estoy cansado, por eso vine a casa a dormir un poco – su cara cambio totalmente.

-Está bien, volveré más tarde – dijo recogiendo sus cosas y azotando la puerta.

En unos meses más, ya tendría que cambiarla por otra puerta que resista.

A veces me sacaba de mis cabales. No le di importancia. Me recosté en mi cama, intentando dejar de pensar en Isabella, y dormir. Pero no lo conseguí.

**Bella **

Llame a Alice, para darle la terrible noticia, me aconsejo que me diera un tiempo con Jake, pero ¿dejarlo de la nada? Alice dijo que si las cosas salían mal, iba a ayudarme a deshacer del problema. Aunque la conciencia me torturaría toda la vida, era lo correcto.

Emmet, me asesina. Literalmente. Jake tuvo que dejar que él lo golpeara, para que pudiera salir conmigo. El me llevaba ocho años.

No podía traer a un…bueno eso al mundo, sin si quiera tener una idea de quién era su padre.

Tamoco podia seguir huyendo de jake, debía enferentarlo. Hoy no tenia ninguna escusa.

Me espero a la salida del instituto, como de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar – dijo besando mi cuello.

Sin decir nada, me subi en su moto, y fuimos a su casa.

Al llegar, me sente en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Vamos a mi cuarto – sabia que cada vez que subíamos, debía rechazarlo para tener sexo.

-Primero debemos hablar – dije hasta que se me ocurriera una escusa. Se sento delante de mi.

-¿Qué paso este fin de semana que no pudiste verme?

-Esto…solo quería pasar más tiempo con las chicas – se que no me creyó.

-¿Qué dijo el Dr.? – lo que menos quería era recordarlo, ese rostro tan perfecto del Dr. Cullen vino a mi mente. Sacudí disimuladamente la cabeza, haciendo que la imagen se fuera.

-Eh…debo esperar los resultados de unos exámenes, que estarán en 20 días aproximadamente.

-¿tanta vuelta para tener sexo?

-Es lo único que te interesa ¿verdad? – me levante, con la escusa perfecta. Su comentario no me molesto, pero era ideal para irme.

-No te enfades – me tomo del brazo.

-Nos vemos Jake, tomare un taxi, no te moleste en acompañarme – me zafe de su brazo.

-Bella…

-No lo hagas. Adiós.

Me dolía hacerle esto a Jake, no se lo merecía.

Camine a casa pensando en lo mal que hice las cosas. Me detuve en el pórtico de un lujoso edificio. La tarde estaba más fría, el viento soplaba un aire frio.

Me envolví en mis brazos, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho. Por escapara de Jake, olvide que no traje dinero para un taxi.

-Cn permiso – dijo una voz masculina.

Me levante, dándole lugar, y me encontré con esos ojos dorados. El se sorprendió más que yo al verme. Abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Hola Dr. – dije sonriéndole.

-Hola…Eh – se puso nervioso con mi presencia - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – quiso saber.

-Solo me detuve a descansar, iba caminando a casa – un plan maquiavélico vino a mi mente.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado – se saco su abrigo y me lo entrego.

-¿Usted?

-Vivo aquí – sabía que no debía, pero no me aguataba.

-¿Cree que puedo utilizar su baño?

-esto…Claro – sonrió.

El edificio era más hermoso por dentro. Subimos al ascensor, el se encontraba en el 12 piso.

Se lleno de gente en el 4 piso, quedando muy pegada a el. Lo mire de reojo y note un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta invitándome primero a pasar. Su apartamento era enorme.

-Al fondo a la derecha, se encuentra el baño – dijo señalando con su mano izquierda.

-Gracias.

Me saque su abrigo, aquí no hacía falta usarlo. Era muy hermoso, no podía negarlo. Claro, que jamás se fijaría en mi. ¿En qué pensaba ¡? No, no Jake, Jake.

Cuando Salí, el estaba en la sala sentado, esperándome. Al percatarse de mi presencia, se levanto y tomo el vaso de agua de la mesa. Pero en un torpe movimiento, me trómpese con su pequeña mesa, y ambos nos mojamos.

-Lo siento, lo siento – repetí, el solo se rio y yo me sonroje.

-Traeré toallas – me mire y él se sonrojo, mi camisa blanca se volvió trasparente, haciendo que mis pechos se marcaran. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Volvió con una toalla, y se cambio su playera.

-Ponte esto, pondré tu uniforme en la lavadora, asi no te regañen en casa. Estará en 5 minutos.

-Gracias – sentí la sangre en mis mejillas.

Volví al baño, su camisa me llegaba hasta cerca de las rodillas, era mas larga que mi falda del instituto.

Me quede sentada en la sala esperándolo.

-En unos…minutos…ya estará lista – bajo la mirada para no ocultar su sonrojes.

-Lo lamento, de verdad – me disculpe.

-No te preocupes ¿vives cerca?

-No, como unas 20 calles, creo.

-¿Y te vas caminado? – me miro sorprendido.

-Esto…es que olvide el dinero – le dedique media sonrisa.

-No me pareces que andes solas a estas horas. Si me permites te llevare a casa.

-¡Oh no! Ya te cause muchos problemas – sonreí.

-Descuida. Voy hacer algo de café, hasta que tu uniforme esté listo – era tan tierno y caballero.

A los minutos volvió con dos tazas de café, una en cada mano. Esta vez la agarre con cuidado.

-¿Estas en ultimo año? – pregunto tomando un sorbo de su tasa.

-Si, por suerte. Pero aun no he decidido que seguir.

-Tienes tiempo. Eres una niña – note cierta vacilación y preocupación en su mirada.

-Tal vez vaya al exterior a estudiar. Es una de mis opciones – aun no estaba segura sobre eso.

Ya había oscurecido. El timbre de la lavadora sonó. Volví a ponerme mi uniforme. Bajamos al estacionamiento. Listo paraqué me lleve a casa en su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward **

En el camino a su casa, Bella se había quedado dormida. La tape con mi abrigo. Nunca había manejado tan despacio en mi vida. Cuando la vi sentada en el umbral, no podía creerlo.

Aun sabiendo que tenía que haberme ido, en el momento que ella dijo "hola Dr." No lo hice.

Sentí que el corazón iba salirme del pecho. Antes de irnos olí el perfume que dejo en mi camisa.

Se veía tan hermosa e inocente. Inconscientemente acaricie su tibia mejilla.

Recordé cuando se puso mi camisa, tuve que controlarme, solo esa pequeña capa de tela, me impedía el acceso completo a su cuerpo.

Al verla en su uniforme miles de fantasías vinieron como lluvias, a mi cabeza. No Era hombre, no un robot.

-Bella, llegamos – dije a su oído, sin entender que esperaba.

Ella se sobresalto y rozo mis labios, no sentí la obligación de rechazarla. Ambos fuimos cómplices, y correspondimos el beso.

Abrió dudosa su boca, dando el acceso perfecto a que mi lengua explorara su boca. Jugó con pasión, y eso me excito.

¿Qué demonios me ocurría? ¿Acaso me hechizo? Si lo más seguro.

Me aparate al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

-Lo siento…no debí…– dije. Me sentía avergonzado de mi mismo.

Me consideraba una persona con moral y ética. Y esto era todo lo contrario.

-Pues yo no – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, cerrando la puerta del auto.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón? Tiene 17 años. Tiene 17 años. Me repetí de camino a casa.

Apague el celular para no escuchar a Rosalie. No deseaba hablar con nadie.

No iba a poder evitarla por mucho tiempo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué llego a complicarme mi vida? Todo lo tenía bajo control. Estaba satisfecho con mi persona. Respetada, fiel, moral, confiable, caballero, etc.

Ahora era todo lo contrario inmoral, infiel, depravado, mentiroso.

Fui a casa de mis padres, necesitaba distraerme, y que mejor que con mis hermanos.

Debía pensar que iba a ser. No estaba seguro si decirle que era yo la persona, que le saco su virginidad.

Lo pero era que no tenía con quien hablarlo. Eso era un tema muy delicado.

Al llegar a casa, me tope con el novio de Alice. Emmet, teníamos cierto roce. No me caía mal, pero…no lo sé.

-Hola – me anuncie.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – pregunto Alice, soltando a Emmet, al verme.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué hay? – saludo su novio.

-Pase por aquí ¿tú no deberías irte a dormir? – apenas eran las 11 de la noche. Pero un poco sobreprotector con Alice.

-Descuida, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana – Emmet se levanto, estrecho mi mano, y quedo observándome.

Me marche para que se despidieran tranquilos. Busque algo que comer y subí a mi cuarto.

Me sentía un adolescente enamoradizo. Intente descifrar a donde fue el quiebre de mi vida. Parecía una quinceañera melodramática.

Pero antes que ella apareciera, llevaba una vida normal. Amaba a mi novia, o por lo menos eso creía. Ahora no estaba seguro de estar al lado de Rosalie.

¿Puede ser posible, que por una persona tires todo lo que construiste, y el esfuerce de esa otra persona?

De lo que si estaba seguro, era que me encontraba completamente confundido y deseaba volver a verla.

Es tan pequeña y hermosa. Delicada, perfecta. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, bueno excepto alguna parte.

El día que la examine sin tener conocimiento de quien era, vino a mi cabeza.

¿Cómo hacerlo ahora, sin que me incomode?

**Bella **

¿Qué hice? Era mi Dr. Me sentía terrible. Sin saber qué hacer.

Me recosté en mi cama y hundí mi rostro en un oso de peluche, para disminuir el llanto. Ya no podía aguantar, estaba desesperada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – entro estrellando la puerta, mi hermano.

-¡Emmet! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que toques? – grite, odiaba que me molestara.

-Ese maldito te hizo algo ¿verdad? Lo voy a matar.

-No, Jacob no hizo nada, vete – me levanto, agarrándome del brazo.

No lo odiaba por sobreprotegerme demasiado. Antes que mis padres murieran en un accidente. Se enojaron mucho con él, por dejar que me fracturara una de mis piernas, cuando tenía 13 años.

Desde ese entonces quede a su cargo. Dejo la universidad, para trabajar y pagar mis estudios.

No podía pagarla de esa manera a él, ni a mis padres.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? – solo me arroje en sus enormes brazos a llorar.

-Por favor, solo abrázame – hundió mi rostro en su pecho. Besando mi cabeza – todo está bien hermanito.

-Bella, sabes que eres todo para mí…

-Por favor, ahora quiero dormir. Después te contare.

El me respeto y se fue. Trate de calmarme para no alterarlo más.

Era inevitable no pensar, sabía que mi problema tenía solución. Pero por mi error, una vida pagaría por eso.

Fui al colegio, cero animo. Alice trato de levantármelo toda la mañana. Pero no iba a cambiar el hecho que me sentía una zorra.

Jake me esperaba a la salida del instituto. Pero le pedí a Alice que hablara con e director para que me dejara salir antes de hora.

Debía pasar a buscar los resultados de los exámenes, para llevárselo al Dr. Ni si quiera me acordaba su apellida. Me gustaba pero, mi despiste era único.

Camine al consultorio para despejar mi mente.

El viento secaba mis lágrimas, no me interesaba que las personas me vieran.

Un dolor en mi estomago, hizo que cayera arrodillada en la calle. Me ayuda a levantarme un hombre, de aproximadamente 50 años. El dolor seso y seguí caminado.

Cuando llegue, la secretaria hizo que pasara directamente. A pesar que había unas 10 personas en la sala.

Sin hacer ruido entre sin mirar al frente.

-Permiso – dije en tono apagado.

-Siéntate – se levanto rápido y nervioso, atento a mis movimientos.

Miro mis ojos, imaginaba que por que los tenia rojos e hinchados.

Saque los estudios y se los puse delante de él, sobre su escritorio. Me miraba desconcertado.

Los leyó una y otra vez en silencio. Pasaron como unos 20 minutos sin que alguno dijera algo.

-Todo está en orden. Estas perfecta

-Sentí un dolor debajo de mi estomago – se levanto y lo note preocupado. Llevando su mano a su cabello, corriéndolo.

-Ven acuéstate, te voy a revisar – solo obedecí.

Me levanto la camisa, y toco varias partes de mi abdomen. Su cálida mano, se sentía bien, cerré los ojos.

Las lágrimas volvieron. Su mano la corrió, secándolas. Abrí los ojos y los suyos están fijos, mirándome.

-Todo saldrá bien – esas palabras, fueron consuelo suficiente para mí.

Tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo, envolví mis brazos a su cuello. El no hizo nada.

Lo solté, me baje de la camilla. Antes que abriera la puerta. Agarro mi muñeca y me abrazo.

-Te espero mañana – fue lo único que dijo antes de irme. Solo asentí y me marche.

Sin cuestionar me fui a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward **

Maldita sea, no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Estaba preocupado por ella. Era peor, seguir negándolo, Bella me atraía, mucho.

Me fui a casa al terminar con mi trabajo.

Cuando llegue a casa quede atónito. Ver a Bella sentada en el sillón de la sala. Se acerco lentamente, tomándome de la corbata y llevándome hasta mi cuarto.

Quede sin moverme, recostado en el medio de mi cama. Intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Puedes desnudarte? – pregunto con una sonrisa, caminado a gatas hacia mí.

Me aferre con unas a las sabanas. Mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón.

Estaba completamente, inmóvil y erecto. De pronto, su dedo estuvo acariciando la punta de mi miembro, hizo que temblara. Sentí hacer lo mismo con su lengua. No podía hablar. Las palabras no salían de mí.

Llevo mi miembro, a su boca, introduciéndolo todo en su boca. Combinando sus movimientos con su lengua. Sentía que iba a morir.

Se levanto, y se dirigió al sofá, al lado de mi cama. Quedando totalmente desnuda.

Nuestras miradas no se despejaban del uno al otro. En cámara lenta, separa ambas piernas. Dándome un panorama perfecto.

Seductivamente recorrió, con su mano todo su cuerpo, comenzando por sus pechos, terminado en su centro. Sin esperarlo introdujo su dedo en su centro. Soltando un gemido musical. Bella estaba masturbándose para mí.

El celular sonó y salte de un susto, me encontré en la oficina de mi apartamento, dormido entre los papeles.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Un sueño mojado?

-hola – conteste sobresaltado, y mojado.

-Me canse de llamarte, Edward ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Estaba dormido.

-¿Sabes? Búscame cuando te pasa esa estupidez en la que estas – claro que todo esto lo dijo pegando gritos.

No culpaba a Rosalie por reaccionar de esa manera. Me merecía algo peor.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Frustrado por toda esta situación.

Quería decirle a Bella que era yo el hombre con la que estuvo esa noche.

Ya era hora de irme a trabajar. No había dormido en toda la noche.

Fui al consultorio ansioso por verla. Como nunca entre por la puerta principal.

Estaba ahí sentada, esperando que llegara. Sabía que estaba abusando de mi profesión.

-Vamos, pasa – le dije. Ella traía puesto unos jeans, y un suéter rosado. Sin levantar su mirada me siguió.

Se sentó al frente de mi escritorio. Hoy iba a armarme de valor, y decirle.

-Dr.… - ambos hablamos a la vez.

-Bella…comienza tu.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar algo – no me esperaba eso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Dude de proseguir, ella sentía algo, y no quería que se confundiera.

¿Si se enamoraba de mi? Yo no lo haría, es una niña.

-Pero…no es correcto – lamentaba decirle eso.

-¿Qué iba decirme?

-Esto…te daré una orden para unos exámenes – maldito mentiroso, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Antes e irse, Bella se acerco a despedirse, besando mi mejilla. Y se marcho.

Quede tonto con su beso, no podía creer que una niña produzca esto en mi.

Cuando saque mi pluma, para firmar unos papeles, un papel rosa cayo de mi bolsillo. Mi corazón se contrajo.

"1555522025 LLAMAME: BELLA"

Esa niña quería matarme.

Calcule el horario para llamarla, suponía que salía a un horario parecido al de Alice.

Mi reloj marco las 5 de la tarde, la llame.

-Hola – contesto – hola.

-Bella, soy Edward.

-Oh…gracias por llamar – tenía una voz tan dulce.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – le pregunte.

-Estaré en una librería-café cerca de instituto Wintesminter, queda a dos calles.

-Se cual es – Pasaba por ahí cuando buscaba a Alice.

-¿A las 8?

-A las 8. Adiós - colgué

No podía controlarme. Deseaba verla, hablar con ella, conocerla.

**Bella **

Era imposible, estaba tan contenta, me había llamado tal vez lo hizo para aclararme que no debía acosarlo. Pero por lo menos lo intente.

No iba a decírselo a Alice aun, no creo que comparta la ida que salga CON MI Dr.

Estuve con Jake en casa, bajo la custodia de Emmet. Por suerte.

Cuando uno está pensando en otra persona, no puede concentrarse en otra cosa. No me apetecía besar, ni abrazar, ni que me tocara Jake. Su paciencia colapsaría en cualquier momento, e iba a reclamarme algo seguro.

Se marcho, y volé a mi cuarto a prepararme para mi "cita" o "rechazo" quien sabe. Los hombres son tan confusos.

Lo más factible, era que me dijera que no, no podía estar tranquila sin no lo escuchaba de su boca.

Le dije a mi hermano que iría con mis amigas a dar una vuelta. Que no llegaría tarde. Debido a que Alice vendría a casa, a estar con él, no me dijo nada.

Al llegar me senté en una de las mesas de la sala del fondo. Para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Hola- dijo esa voz musical, se lo notaba tenso. No hizo que esperara ni cinco minutos.

Se sentó a mi lado, sacándose su chaq ueta, y colgándola en el espaldar de la silla. Se encontraba muy serio.

-Gracias por venir – le dedique una sonrisa, paraqué se le fuera un poco lo serio.

¿Qué quieres tomar? – me pregunto al verlo que el mozo, se aproximaba.

-Un café, está bien – pedí.

-Tráeme dos café, gracias – el mozo anoto la orden y se marcho.

-¿Por qué viniste? – quise saber.

-No lo sé – hizo una sonrisa torcida, encantadora.

Necesitaba un plan B. alguna estrategia para salir de aquí. No era el mejor lugar para encontrarme con él.

Jake, Alice o mi hermano podían aparecer. No quería arecer una niña, diciéndole que me controlaban.

Alice tal vez tenía razón, debía dejar de leer las leyes de Maquiavelo.

Puse cara de dolor, y me sujete con fuerza mi estomago. Tensando la mandíbula. El se levanto, asustado, acercándose a mí, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

-Una…puntada…Dr.… -era buena actriz. Pero ya tenía reservado un vip en el infierno.

-Vamos te llevare a casa – tomo mi brazo, para ayudar a levantarme.

-No, no…no puedo ir a casa – el me miro desconcertado. Pero puse mi esfuerzo en mi actuación.

-Te revisare en mi apartamento, el consultorio queda lejos de aquí – misión cumplida. Blanco cayendo. Pero no segura.

-Gra…cias – de alguna manera la ley de causa y efecto se iba a encargar de mi.

Subí a su auto, sin dejar de "sufrir", el me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras mi "yo" interior se regocijaba por dentro de la risa.

Sentía la vibración de mi celular, en mi bolsillo trasera. Estaba segura que era Jake.

Al llegar, ayudo a que me bajara. Cogimos el ascensor. El me sujeto entre sus brazos. Me gire quedando de espaldas a él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella **

-Siéntate – dijo entrando a la sala.

Me recosté en el cómodo sillón. El volvió con su maletín de "primeros auxilios"

Levanto delicadamente mi suéter, tocando mi abdomen desnudo.

-Dime donde te duele – tocaba en los extremos de mi cadera, haciendo presión.

-¡Ahí! – que mentirosas eres Bella.

-A lo mejor es un dolor premenstrual.

Saco una caja de analgésicos y me dijo que me tomara una capsula.

-Con eso te sentirá mejor.

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – tenía un nombre precioso.

-Claro.

-Edward, me gustas – el levanto la mirada mientras, guardaba las cosas en el maletín. Se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Al borde del sillón.

Sin esperar un "sí o no" tome su rostro entre mis manos. Se tenso, pero no se resistió. Nuestro labios, se unieron, pero luego de suplicar, el dio entrada a que mi lengua explorara su boca.

Fue un beso forzoso, y robado. Pero luego se volvió pasional y desenfrenado. Me tomo del cuello con fuerza, llevándome a acostarme en el sillón.

Podía sentir su excitación sobre mi pantalón. Sonreí a por causarlo tan rápido. Mis besos funcionaban.

-No, Bella, no puedo – no deje que se alejara.

-No puedo alejarme de ti, hay algo que me atrae de ti – susurre a su oído.

Se levanto y se fue frustrado a la cocina. Lo seguí.

-Tú no entiendes Bella – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Solo quiero que tú me quieras, Edward – nadie creería, ni si quiera yo, lo rápido que me había enamorado de él. , resultaba con un imán para mí.

-Por favor – suplique. Ni si quiera sin saber por qué.

El me abrazo, encajando en el cueco de mi cuello. Beso mi mejilla. Corrí la cara para que fueran mis labios, quien gozara de los suyos.

Estaba mal, acostarme con un "desconocido" , pero era un ginecólogo, debía tener todas precauciones.

Lo arrincone contra la encimera de su cocina. Sin soltar su deliciosa lengua.

Me tomo del a cintura, levantándome mi suéter, acaricio la parte de debajo de mi busto.

Una leona en celos, se apodero de mí ser interior. Despertando una lujuria nueva para mí.

"desabotone", arranque su camisa, quedando su pecho, blanco y perfecto, desnudo.

Llevo su mano a mi entre pierna, causándome placer aun por encima de mi jean. No me atreví a tocar su zona. Se deshizo de mi suéter y playera. Quede solo con mi sostén.

Masajeo mis pechos, respire y lleve mi mano hasta su miembro. Me encontré con algo de contextura ancha, dura y grande. Estaba segura que ese no era el tamaño promedio.

Desabroche su pantalón, para tener mejor acceso. Hice que me regalara un gemido, que reboto en mi boca, cuando apreté su miembro, mojado.

-Solo quiero ser tuya – jade.

Desabrocho mi pantalón, pero en minutos ya no lo tenía. Sus manos viajaban por mis piernas.

Me giro y me acostó sobre la encimera. Mis pechos sentían el frio de los azulejos.

Apoye mi mejilla de lado, solo pensando en el momento mágico a su lado.

Acariciaba con fricción mi espalda, y un poco más abajo. En segundos, bajo mi braga. Con desenfreno y locura.

El animal que se apodero de mi "Dr." Ceso. Recorrió mi espalda besándola con besos cortos, y succionándola.

Envolvió uno de sus brazos a mi abdomen, atrayéndome contra su espalda. Gire y me beso.

Me sentó sobre la encimera, separándome ambas piernas, comenzó abajar. Quedándome en cuclillas frente a mí centro.

No quise mirarlo, me sonroje a más no poder, un calor me invadía el cuerpo.

Sobresalte, cuando su lengua todo mi clítoris. Me aferre con fuerza de su cabello, eso parece haberlo inspirado. Su lengua se movió en forma circular por mi centro húmedo.

Arquee la espalda, creí que moriría en ese momento, tuve como un deja bu. Como si ese extremo placer, ya lo sentí. Intente recuperar el aire, después de ese orgasmo.

Vino directo a mis labios. Me llevo entre sus brazos, envuelto su torsos con mis piernas, a su habitación.

Allí, perdió el control, me hizo suya con desesperación, dándome y recibiendo simultáneamente placer.

No pensé en nada, absolutamente en nada. Nos movíamos unísonos, conocí poses jamás vista. Sensaciones nunca sentidas. Ninguno tuvo idea de donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro.

Luego de ese momento glorioso de placer, me abrazo y quedo mirándome. Hasta que me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Abrí mis ojitos, y solo una luz que provenía de la sala, alumbraba la habitación. Era más hermoso cuando dormía.

Mire su reloj sobre la mesa de luz, marcaba las 2 de la madrugada. ¡Oh dios Emmet me va a matar!

-Edward – estaba afónica de tanto gritar. Sonaba raro llamarlo por su nombre. Me sentía especial – Edward – bese sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede? – abrió los ojos somnolientos.

-Debo irme – estaba completamente despierto.

-Está bien. Vamos a cambiarnos.

Nos levantamos de nuestro "lecho de amor". No quería irme.

Listos ya, partimos a casa.

No dijo ni una palabra de lo ocurrido. No sabía cómo romper el silencio.

Claro, que si antes me sentía una zorra, ahora lo confirmaba. Pero realmente lo deseaba. Y si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez nunca. No me arrepentía de hacer el amor. Aunque para él sea solo sexo.

Por un instante hizo que olvidara todos mis problemas.

-Debemos hablar, Bella, esto no puede continuar – la sangre huyo de mi rostro.

-¡¿Qué? Y me lo dices ahora. Después de que te acostaste conmigo – no era nadie para reclamarle nada. Comencé a sollozar.

-Cálmate, no llores – como iba hacerlo, si el hombre más perfecto me estaba rechazando.

-no entiendo porque me gustas tanto, no lo entiendo – dije levantando la voz.

-¡Yo sí! – grito. Me calle y lo quede mirando - ¡Fui yo con quien estuviste en la disco!

Mi rostro se horrorizo, mis manos temblaban ¿podía existir la casualidad? ¿O el destino? Ralamente el mundo era un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? – no me sentía mal que me lo haya ocultado. No podía enojarme con él. Era imposible.

-No estaba tan seguro, pero todo encajo, iba a esperar hasta los resultados para hablar contigo. Bella no quiero lastimarte. Pero estoy comprometido – su última oración produjo un dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Qué? Déjame aquí – solo quería irme. Los celos me cegaron.

-Tranquilízate Bella, falta poco…

-No ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? – estaba diciendo incoherencias, yo también tenía novio.

Acelero y me llevo a casa lo más rápido. Al llegar me baje corriendo del auto. El no me detuvo. Eso me enfureció aun más.

Al cruzar la sala de casa. Sentí la bofetada de Emmet en mi rostro.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con mis amigas – Emmet era demasiado temperamental.

-Mentira, hable con tu mugroso novio, y tus compañeras – me agarro del brazo con fuerza, para confesara.

-Salí por ahí ¿vas a golpearme? ¡Hazlo! – grite. Nunca había tenido ese nivel de enfrentamiento con mi hermano.

Golpeo con fuerza la pared, para que no fuera mi rostro y se fue.

Estaba furiosa y lloraba de los nervios. Subí a mi habitación, pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

**Edward **

Bella estaba importándome más de lo que debía. Me resultaba un "mal necesario"

Quería que fuera mía. Pero eso iba a traer graves consecuencias. O podía dejar a Rosalie, por una niña caprichosa.

Todo esto era mi culpa, por dejar que llegara tan lejos.

Aun no le devolvía la llamada a Rosalie, estaba extendiéndola demasiado.

¡Maldita sea! Aun no sabía si estaba embarazada. ¿Si lo estaba? ¡Oh no! No había considerado esa idea.

Iba a sentarme hablar con ella primero. Lo única información que poseía era su nombre y edad.

Sin embargo, la noche con Bella fue inolvidable. Su segunda vez fue como u primera vez. La sentía tan mía, me deseaba y yo a ella.

Nuestros cuerpos hablaban por si solo. Se entrego a mi completa. No se si resultaba una aventura para ella, pero no me importaba ser su juguete nuevo de esa niña. Su esclavo sexual.

No estaba en mis planes apartarme de ella.

Por suerte el día pasó rápido. En mi pequeño receso, en el consultorio. Llego la hora de mi café.

Paz y tranquilidad.

Azoto la puerta al entrar, arrojo todas las cosas que estaban sobre mi escritorio. Terminado con una bofetada en mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte, desconcertado.

-Lo siento Dr. - intente detenerla – interrumpió mi secretaria.

La empujo sacándola fuera y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Quién es? Contesta Edward.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De esto! – grito, sacando una brillo de labios de su cartera. ¿Qué podía salir peor?

-Rosalie…

-Eres un imbécil, no creí que fueras capas de algo así – estaba totalmente sacada. Pegaba gritos y me arrojaba con lo que tenía a su alcance.

No tenía argumentos, ni fundamentos, ni escusas. No iba a mentirle en la cara. Mi silencio la enfureció y comenzó a llorar y golpearme en mi pecho.

-Te odio Edward. No quiero volver a verte – sabía que era impulsiva e iba a arrepentirse. Siempre hacia lo mismo.

Montaba una escena dramática, y luego pedía disculpa.

Intente detenerla, pero fue inútil. Fui a clamar a mi secretaria, estaba asustada por la locura de Rosalie.

Una especie de alivio, vino. Era como si me agradaba estar solo. Libre para ella.

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Mis padres llamaron para saber lo sucedido con mi ex. Dije que luego hablaría con ellos.

La jornada laboral, termino. Me contuvo para no llamarla.

Me puse a leer un libro para distraerme. Hasta que el cansancio y el estrés me otorgaron el placer de poder dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella **

Emmet no me dirigió la palabra. Dejo una nota, que volvería mañana sábado por la tarde. Se iba con Alice a obviamente a tener sexo toda la noche, en la casa de verano de mis padres.

Iba a ponerme a estudiar. Resultaba gracioso "yo estudiando un viernes + libros = aburrido"

No quera quedar con materias pendientes. Tener que sacrificar mis vacaciones otra vez. Ni de broma.

Prepare café, y me senté en la mesa con mi mp3, libros, apuntes y voluntad para estudiar.

Leía un resumen de bilogía, un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta me sobresalto.

Asustada me levante.

-¡Bella, Bella! – gritaba a la puerta.

Mire por la ventana y era Jake. Abrí y al entrar, emanaba olor a alcohol. Estaba borracho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – entro a mi casa tambaleándose.

-Bella, te amo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – arrastraba las palabras al hablar, apenas lograba entenderlo.

-Jake estas ebrio, vete a casa.

-No, vamos hacer el amor – se colgó de mi hombro.

-Vete Jake.

-No, siempre me dices no. Ahora lo haremos. Soy tu novio y eres mía.

-Vete ahora mismo.

Me empujo tirándome al suelo, en la sala. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Jake qué haces? Déjame – se estaba desprendiendo el pantalón.

Se tiro encima de mí rompiendo mi playera.

-No, Jake, déjame – grite. En esos momentos me agarro de las muñecas con fuerzas. Fue inútil intentar zafarme. Me golpeo, haciendo sangra mi labio inferior.

Bajo mi pantalón a tirones, me beso violentamente. Mordí su lengua, y a cambio vino un golpe.

-Jake por favor, suéltame, por favor – suplique en medio de lagrimas.

Tapo mi boca con mi remera.

-Noooo – grite de dolor, cuando me penetro. Una cosa frígida y seca, rompió algo en mí. Se movía con fuerza que hacía que el dolor aumentara.

El dolor me impedía gritar, estaba sin aire, dolía y mucho ¿Por qué me hacia esto?

Comenzó a dar vuelta toda la sala, iba a desmayarme.

-Jake, Jake – suplique, hasta que en la última estocada violenta. E levanto y me observo.

Se agarro la cabeza y confuso se fue.

Me arrastre hasta la mesa, para coger mi celular. Marque el numero de la secretaria de Edward y le rogué gritos que me diera su número de celular.

-hola – contesto somnoliento.

-Edward, Edward, por favor ayúdame – dije entre grito y llantos.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

-Por favor, ven, por favor Edward me duele.

-Cálmate, salga para ahí – me colgó.

Creo que fueron los 15 minutos más largos y tortuosos de mi vida. Me revolcaba del ardor. Los músculos se me contraían.

Entro desesperado buscándome. Me encontraba tendida al lado de la mesa.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué paso? – apenas había conseguido subirme el pantalón.

-Me duele, Edward, me duele.

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí abajo, te juro que no quise, nunca otro hombre me toco – no entendía de que hablaba – Pero me obligo – su rostro de desfiguro, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Jacob, mi ex novio – grite – me duele.

-Voy a matarlo, juro que lo matare – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Por favor, haz que pase.

Me cogió entre sus brazos y me puso en su auto. Manejo a mil por horas. Hasta llegar a su consultorio.

Al entrar, me puso en la camilla, y vio la evidencia.

-Estas sangrando. Ese maldito te desgarro – solo deseaba que el dolor pasara.

Coloco algo frio, y me dio unos analgésicos. No sé que me hizo pero el dolor calmo un poco.

-Edward, perdóname – llore. Sentía como si lo hubiera traicionada – perdóname.

-No, no tengo nada que perdonar. Solo quiero que estés bien, no voy a dejar que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirte. Esto no va quedar asi.

-No, Edward…

-Si, Bella, te violo ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no entiendes? Juro que lo matare.

-Por favor, abrázame – hizo lo que le pedí y consoló mi dolor. Llore hasta quedar dormida.

**Edward **

La lleve a mi apartamento, la deje dormida y segura en mi cama.

La furia que corría por dentro, no la pude controlar.

Fui a casa de Bella a ver si ese maldito aparecía, estuvo dos horas esperando, pero nada.

Recorrí la ciudad, buscándolo. No lo conocía, pero no me importaba. Sabía que era inútil.

Ya amaneciendo, volví a ver a como estaba Bella. Aun dormía, me acerque y acaricie su mejilla. Un maldito me había usurpado lo que era mío.

¡Bella era mía!

Quede inmóvil con saber lo que realmente pensaba. No quiera verla sufrir. Cuando la vi, ahí lastimada, me desespere, por hacer que ese dolor se vaya. Deseaba matar a golpes a ese maldito.

No pude dormir. Bella se quejo toda la mañana. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele un poco – me levante de inmediato, para traerle algo para desayunar y un analgésico.

Desgarrarse un musculo femenino, era terrible. No le deseaba a ninguna mujer, o hombre, ese dolor. Por suerte no tuve que hacerle sutura.

-Gracias, por venir – dijo afónica, casi sin poder hablar.

-Siempre estaré para protegerte – fue algo que me salió de adentro decirlo. Ella ocupaba gran parte de mi corazón.

-¿Puedes decirme que paso? – necesitaba saberlo.

-Mi hermano se fue y vuelve hoy por la tarde. Me quede sola en casa a estudiar. Estaba ebrio…entonces…no lo sé… en qué momento – rompió en llanto. La abrace con fuerza.

-Perdóname, por hacerte hablar de esto.

Se dio un baño, y podía evitar escucharla quejarse. Se puso unas de mis camisas y volvió a la cama.

A su lado, me sentía muy bien. Era tan frágil, y necesitaba de mi cuidado. Era mi niña, mi Bella.

No iba alejarme de ella, menos ahora que después de lo que ocurrió.

Se puso algo de mi ropa y la lleve a su casa, antes de que su hermano volviera.

-Te llamare, para ver como sigues.

-Gracias. Edward – beso mis labios y bajo del auto.

No fui al consultorio, preferí quedarme con ella toda la mañana. Maneje hasta la casa de mis padres. Para sacarme la frustración.

**Bella **

Un desgarro era peor que quebrarme una pierna. Maldito, nunca lo creí capas de algo así. Esto no iba a quedar así. Emmet iba a darse cuenta, si ni quiera podía caminar.

Edward se porto tan dulce y tierno. Dándome el cuidado que necesitaba.

Su cuerpo tosco encima de mí, los moretones de mis piernas y brazos eran la evidencia de su asqueroso "crimen".

Se atrevió a llamar y dejar mensajes disculpándose. Jacob Black murió para mí. Ya no necesitaba escusas, mentiras para dejarlo.

No deseaba querer volver a recordar ese momento. Lo elimine de mi disco dirigido y memoria RAM. Fue como un virus y ya fue eliminado.

¿Acciones legales? No, no iba a empeorar las cosas y hacerlas más grande.

La persona que conocí estos dos últimos años, fue consumido por una noche de despecho, deseo y alcohol.

Hablaría de esto con Emmet, tampoco iba a salir ileso de esto.

Me coloque hielo en mí entre piernas, y tome los analgésicos que Edward me había dejado.

Acostada, espere a mi hermano. No baje por que el dolor no me permitía.

Mi hermoso y amable Dr. Me llamo para ver cómo me encontraba. Pidió que no me moviera de la cama. Así el musculo hiciera reposo y se regenerara.

¡Oh no nunca más tendré sexo con Edward! El no me querrá. Creo que los analgésicos me hacían delirar.

Escuche la llegada de Emmet. Tome una bocanada larga de aire.

Pegue un grito diciendo que subiera. Sabía las consecuencias de decirle. Pero lo menos que se merecía.

-¿Qué haces en la cama? – dijo mirándome.

-Anoche vino Jacob… - no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-¿Qué? Sabes que no…

-Yo no lo invite, vino ebrio e intento abusar de mi y…me golpeo – la cara de Emmet era inescrutable. Irreconocible.

Se mordió el labio inferior y salió ciego a buscarlo.

El "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Vendría después. Primero cobraría venganza.

Se lo iba a contar a Alice cuando viniera a buscarme para salir.

Dormí un poco, para recuperar ganas y energías.

Emmet se acerco y beso mi frente. Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-No volverá hacerte daño – dijo más tranquilo.

-¿No lo mataste verdad?

-no, pero no podrá caminar por unos días.

-Gracias hermanito – fue el momento de calidad con él.

Vi el reloj y eran cerca de las 9 de la noche. Le conté a Alice lo que paso por teléfono. Le que no viniera, no saldría hoy.

Me sentía por un lado feliz, de que Edward haya sido mi primer hombre. No fue como yo lo esperaba, pero lo poco que recuerdo me agrado. Y lo comprobé anoche en su apartamento.

Nuestra relación era "imposible" era mayor. Peor el amor no conocía, la edad, la raza, ninguna diferencia.

Pobre Alice, la deje preocupada. Preferí que saliera con mi hermano, siempre me dedicaba más tiempo a mí.

El maldito chucho de Jacob, no había para de llamar. ¡Descarado!

Le deje una nota a Emmet, diciendo que estaría en el café-literario. Deseaba despejarme.

Tome un libro de Paulo Coelho, sinceramente no le encontraba coherencia, mi mente se encontraba ocupada solo en el, Edward.

Mi impulso, me llevo a marcar su número ¿para qué lo tuviste que conseguir Bella?

-Hola – dijo esa voz tan perfecta y musical para mis oídos.

-Hola…Edward – el corazón me latía a mil por hora, y un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar con fluidez.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – oh era tan lindo.

-Bien, Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Sola? Debes guardar reposo.

-Sí, vine al café literario.

-Quiero verte – una larga pausa intervino, solo nuestra respiración retumbaba en el teléfono – Te estaré esperando, no te demores – colgué.

No iba a darle la oportunidad de que me rechazara, en todo caso me devolvería la llamada para decirme que no lo espere.

¡Oh dios! Odiaba esperar. Las mariposas en mis estomago revoloteaban, incomodándome mas, y haciendo la espera intranquila.

Todos mis sentidos se detuvieron. Lo vi entrar, tan glamurosamente. Traía una camisa gris, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, y su chaqueta colgando de su brazo. Aun más hermoso. Archive la radiografía de rayos x que le saque.

Morí de celos, al recordad que no era solo mío, que le pertenecía a otra y no a mi solamente.

Me dirigió la mirada, negando con la cabeza, y sonriendo de lado. – Lo amo, lo amo, no puede ser tan hermoso – es lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza. Su sonrisa torcida, hacia que me arrodillara a él.

-¿Cómo decirte no a ti? - ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Oh si, no pudo negarse. Se sentó a mi lado.

-No, no te sientes. Vamos a caminar - puse cara de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia. Deseaba verlo bajo la tenue luz del a noche estrellada.

Coff…y fantasear con el…Coff…haciendo el amor bajo la luna.

-Estas así ¿y tú quieres caminar? – Frunció el ceño, molesto -Bella, debes hacer reposo…pero si quieres, vamos en mi auto – maldita herida, no podría hacer nada con él.

Sonreí contenta por su propuesta, y lo seguí. Camino a mi paso, lento.

Anduvimos por toda la cuidad, iluminada llena de gente. ¡Era sábado! Nos detuvimos en un mirador, varios autos nos acompañaban. Era una panorámica deleitante. De ese lugar de podía contemplar toda la cuidad de noche.

Bajamos del auto, y me senté sobre el capo del auto. Se apoyo a mi lado.

-Es hermoso – claro, estar junto a él. Solo faltaba una sola cosa. ¡Basta Bella!

¡OH por dios! Me volví sexo adicta por su culpa. Aun que eso no era nada malo ¿o sí?

-No me arrepiento que seas tú, quien haya sido mi primer hombre – el quedo mirándome con sus ojos como plato. Lo agarre desprevenido. Tome aire y lo dije. Un alivio me recorrió.

-Yo tampoco - ¡OMG! – pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?

-¡Eres una niña! – error. Lo era.

-Espérame, en pocos meses cumpliré 18 años. Y me graduó este año – las lagrima brotaron de mis ojos. Parecía una nena caprichosa, llorando.

No contesto a mis berrinches. Envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura, y m beso. Sabía tan bien su boca. Era un experto en besos. Que ciega estaba.

-Eres una niña…tan hermosa – esa rase quedo dándome vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Tú eres un hombre muy sexy – se sonrojo, pero lucia aun más bello. No podía ser más perfecto, perfecto.

Me llevo de vuelta a casa. No soltó mi mano en todo el camino. Sincronizaba para poner los cambios mientras manejaba. Para no soltar mi mano.

Me apoye en su hombro, respirando su exquisito perfume. Olía tan bien. Tan hombre.

-Llegamos – me levante y desbroche mi cinturón.

-Gracias la pase muy bien – mas que bien. Pero muy tranquilo.

-Yo también. Que descanses – antes de bajarme, lo bese. Solo choque nuestros labios.

-Buenas noches Dr. – risueña entre a casa.

Emmet por suerte, no llego. Cerré las puertas y ventanas. Entre a mi cuarto, tumbándome en la cama. A pensar solo en el. Todo era color de rosas en este momento "eres una niña tan hermosa".

Parecía una nena de 13 años enamorada. Aun no me apetecía dormir, me senté en mi escritorio a terminar unos ensayos, que debía entregar el lunes. Obvio, que la realidad era que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward **

Esa niña me tenía loco. Respondía a casa uno de sus caprichos. Recode que esta semana debía hacerse los análisis de embarazo.

No pensé en un plan B, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Mi familia enloquecería, no quiero imaginar la de ella. La matarían.

El aborto está fuera de discusión. También era responsable de mis actos. No materia un hijo de mi sangre.

Deje de fantasear con esa idea. Pero solo pensar que provenía de esa hermosa niña…

No. No, no le arruinaría la vida, en parte, sus estudios, mi trabajo, nuestras familias.

Mi única opción, era rogar que le diera negativo. Aunque en el fondo…

Fui a trabajar y ponerme al día con las consultas pendientes. Había dejado de lado mis obligaciones.

Mis padres me atormentaban para que arreglaras con la cosas Rosalie. No estaba en mi agenda hacerlo. Por lo menos hasta saber lo de Bella.

Le di que se hiciera análisis completos, luego de los sucedidos con ese maldito. Deseaba saber si todo seguía en orden.

Aun no pasaba mis deseos de golpear a ese imbécil.

Ya lunes por la tarde, la llame quería verla, no pude contenerme.

Ciego Salí a buscarla a la salida de su instituto.

La vi afuera del establecimiento, parado con su mochila y uniforme. Un chico en moto, se bajo y la detuvo. Parecían discutir, pase el semáforo en rojo. Baje la ventanilla, para ver mejor.

-Jacob, vete. Vente ahora – grito. Clave los frenos del auto de golpe. Doble en un, sin importar la infracción.

Ella se asusto, tapándose la boca. Sin decir nada, me baje y lo golpee en la cara. Me miraba sin entender lo que pasaba.

El me devolvió el golpe, ambos nos envolvimos a golpes. Bella gritaba para que alguien nos detuviera. Lo patee en el suelo. Ero lo menos que se merecía. Unos alumnos nos separaron.

-¿Hermano que haces aquí? – Bella y yo giramos la cabeza al oír la voz de Alice.

-¿Hermano' – dijo Bella horrorizada.

-Si Bella, es Edward mi hermano mayor. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…

-Maldito me las vas a pagar – grito ese imbécil yéndose en su moto.

-¿Tu y ella se conocen? – Alice estaba más confundida que nosotros.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Jake? ¿Bella? – Bella no sabía que contestar -¿Qué sucede aquí?

-El es, el es… - ella no podía hablar.

-Yo te lo explicare luego – dije para clamar la tensión de la situación.

-¿Tu y ella? ¿Bella lo sabías?

-No, no tenía idea que él era tu hermano, si yo…. – se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-Alice…no – la detuve de su brazo.

-Déjala se le pasara – ella se echo a llorar en mis brazos.

La lleve al auto. Habíamos llamada la atención de todos.

**Bella **

-¿Hermano que haces aquí? –

Cuando Vi que era Alice, la sangre huyo de mi rostro.

Nunca hablábamos de nuestras familias, era como un tabú, o no lo sé. Pero nos manteníamos al margen de eso.

Sin tan solo me hubiese mencionado que su hermano era medico. "Dr. Cullen" vino a mi mente. Qué demonios iba imaginar que era "ese Cullen". ¿Más casualidades? Si terminaba siendo alguna bastarda hermana de Edward no me sorprendería. Claro que me suicido. O ínsito al incesto.

No imagine que Jacob tuviera el atrevimiento de volver. Era imposible separarlos, Edward estaba cegado por la furia. Lo golpeo sin para. Lo graciosos era que Jacob no entendía por qué lo golpeaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – su labio tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-No es nada, debí matarlo – apretaba con fuerza el volante de su auto.

-Cálmate. Gracias – me acerque y con la punta de mi lengua limpie la macha de sangre de la comisura de su labio.

Eso lo tranquilizo. Paso por mí para llevarme a un amigo bioquímico, que me hiciera los análisis de la muerte.

No quería estar peleado con Alice, la necesitaba más que nunca. Ella todo para mí, mi hermana, amiga. Le deje como diez mensajes disculpándome. No era culpa mía, no tenía ni la menor idea que era su hermano.

-¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto, mientras estacionaba el auto en el laboratorio de su amigo.

-Alice no me a perdonar…- me eche a llorar.

-Tranquila lo hará. Deben ser muy buenas amigas.

-Si, sale con mi hermano – su cara cambio por completo.

-Espera un momento. ¿Tú eres su hermana? – sacudió la cabeza, sin entender.

-Si…

-¿Emmet Es tu hermano? – estaba alterado agarrándose la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser, de todas sus amigas tuviste que ser tú.

No entendía bien cuál era su problema, pero no quise preguntar hasta que se tranquilizara. Bajamos del auto y lo seguí.

Entramos al consultorio. Me sacaron dos litros de sangre, bueno eso parecía, esta mareada, sin fuerza. Supongo que era porque no pobre bocado desde que me levante. No quería que nada influyera en los análisis. Hice miles de promesas para que dieran negativo.

¡Oh por dios! Emmet me asesinara, se olvidara que soy su hermanita. Si sabe que salgo con Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice. No, no, tenía que por lo menos salir negativo.

Todo se me complicaba aun más. Rece todas las plegarias habida y por haber.

Los resultados estarían mañana. Guau que rápido. Tener contactos, tenias sus beneficios.

-Estas muy pálida. Te llevare a comer algo - ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Comida? Comida, si.

Entramos en una cafetería, me sirvieron una taza de leche con un trozo de tarta. Tampoco estaba en estado de desnutrición.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano? – la pregunta le incomodo.

-Emmet tiene, mi edad, y no estoy de que este con ella. Y sé cómo se pondría el si se enterara. Siempre habla que debe cuidarte.

-El es lo único que tenga – su rostro se entristeció.

-Me costó demasiado asumir su relación. El me querrá golpear y no lo culpo…

-No, no hasta que lo resultado no estén – eso no me sonó bien.

-¿Lo haces por culpa verdad? Si, si lo haces, fui una estúpida.

-No, Bella…

-Si ¡No lo tendré! – se levanto enfurecido, me tomo del brazo y llevo al estacionamiento.

-Tú no harás eso. Si estoy a tu lado es porque quiero estarlo – no estaba en mis planes tenerlo.

No le conteste. Era un sin sentido discutir con el. No tenía 17 años, no lo comprendería.

-Vamos a casa.

-Bella…

-Llévame a casa, por favor – repetí.

El hizo lo que le pedí y ninguno dijo palabra en el camino. Me baje sin despedirme.

Entre a casa a llamar a Alice, le rogué que viniera. Debía entenderlo ella salía con mi hermano. Dijo que hablaría conmigo luego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es un poco, bueno demasiado corto, debido a que me quede sin tiempo. Pero actualizo pronto no se enojen. Plisss no me traicionen jejeeje **

**Edward **

Todo había salido de control, Emmet y Alice. Bella y yo. Era demasiada casualidad. Alice no quería hablar conmigo, pero prometió no decir nada a mis padres.

Los resultados me llegaron, abrí el sobre. Una realidad me cayó. Llame a Bella, para comunicarle los resultados. Positivo. Colgó sin decir nada. Me dolió que no compartiera mi alegría, en parte la entendía.

Pero un hijo…de ella, la amaba ahora lo veía con claridad. Sentía algo más fuerte. Iba a ser la madre de mi hijo. Nuestro.

No pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, Bella no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas, eso me tenia inquieto. Esa noche al llegar a casa, no pude dormir.

La mañana paso lenta y preocupante. Seguía sin saber nada de ella.

Alice vino a mi consultorio, para hablar primero conmigo, y aclarar todas sus dudas. Le dije la verdad, esto se me fue de las manos, y fui yo quien la ilusiono. Bella no tenia culpa en esto. Yo debí alejarme en el momento que supe la verdad.

El reloj marcaba las 7, no soportaría otra noche sin saber nada. Por mi cabeza pasaba lo peor.

-No lo soporto, iré a buscarla – Alice intento convencerme de no ir.

-Te acompañare, Emmet es muy temperamental – Salí a buscarla.

Toque desesperadamente la puerta.

-Alice ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Emmet no entendía mi reacción.

-¿Dónde estás Bella? – pregunte. El estaba desorientado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Emmet cálmate… - intervino Alice.

-Bella, está embarazada, y me hare cargo de ello – hasta que su información proceso. Me golpeo, no le devolví estaba en su derecho.

-No, déjalo – grito mi hermana.

-Déjalo que me golpee. Tú no sabes lo que es para mí. Mi profesión es porque me sorprenden que las mujeres puedan dar vida – mis palabras lo calmaron.

-¡Maldito!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Bella bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Te matare – le grito, estaba a punto por ir por ella.

-No le harás nada – gruñí.

-No sé porque tanto problema, no lo tendré ¿no entienden? – subió y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Emmet por favor tú no sabes cómo me siento. Imagina que Alice está embarazada, como te sentirías si ella no lo quiere…. – su car cambio por completo.

Alice subió hablar con ella. Pidió que fuera.

**Bella **

Me sentí desolada. "POSITIVO" es lo único que me repetía mi cabeza. Me encontraba en un pozo.

Arrodillada, tape mis oídos, mientras todos discutían mi futuro. Ninguno comprendía, que lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, arruinaría mi vida. No quería un hijo, tenía una vida por delante.

Alice entro a mi cuarto, me arroje a sus brazos a llorar sin consuelo.

-Perdóname Alice, de verdad no lo sabía – llore en su hombro.

-Está bien, no pasa nada Bella. Te aprecio demasiado y no hay mejor persona que tu para que estés con mi hermano. Pero te pondré una correa los fines de semana ¿oíste? – logro sacarme una sonrisa.

Me calme y platicamos. Le conté lo sucedido. Pedí que me ayudara con esto. Ella apoyo mi decisión desde un principio. Lo había prometido.

No deseaba hacerlo, pero era lo correcto. ¿Qué haría con un hijo a los 17 años? ¿y mi carrera, mi vida? No tenía elección.

Debía enfrentar a Emmet. Baje y me lo encontré en la sala.

-Emmet… - Alice estaba a mi lado, por las dudas.

-No, Bella ¿no entiendo? Eres una estúpida.

-Emmet, no te preocupes. No te defraudare.

No dijo nada. Alice se fue.

Me había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala.

Me levante toda adolorida. Me cambie, para ir al instituto. Ayer había sido un día bastante duro.

Alice no se despego de mí. Intentado animarme toda la mañana. Hablamos sobre el tema, me dio una dirección, iría sola, así ella distraería a Emmet, por si preguntaba por mí.

La hora de salida llego. Saque ropa normal de mi mochila y me cambie. No iba a ir con uniforme a ese lugar.

Tome un taxi y le di la dirección. Sentía que iba camino a la horca.

Al entrar, vi muchas chicas en la sala de espera, con sus novios, sus amigas, algunas con sus madres. Otras lloraban por ser obligadas.

-¿Srta. puedo ayudarla? – dijo la amable secretaria.

-Tengo turno, Isabella Swan.

-Tome asiento, se la llamara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward **

Pase por la salida del instituto, pero Bella ya no estaba. Llame a Alice, enviado mi pregunta toda el tiempo. Fui a casa de Bella, pero no había nadie.

Me entro un pánico terrible. Fui a casa de mis padres, y me encontré con mi hermana.

-¿Dónde está? – le pregunte, sin ni si quiera preguntar.

-¿Quién? Emmet, en la cocina.

-Alice, te doy tres segundos para que me digas demonios esta Bella – levante la voz.

-En el médico – un dolor en el pecho, hizo estremecerme.

Tuve que obligarla de mala manera a que me diera la dirección. Salí enloquecido a buscarla. Casi atropello en dos oportunidades.

Entre ciego, buscándola en todas esas chicas. La vi sentada en la sala de espera. Quería matarla. Deseaba salir corriendo cuando me vio.

La agarre del brazo y la saque a jalones.

-Déjame, Edward – lo sentía por ella, pero no lo iba hacer.

-Acasos estás loca ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer? – grite.

-Lo correcto – grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te parece correcto dejar que mataras al hijo de la mujer que amo. La que deje todo por ella – se quedo sin palabras.

Estaba muy molesto con Alice, por apoyar a Bella con sus estúpidas ideas. Al llegar a casa de Bella. Alice y Emmet nos esperaban preocupados en la sala.

-Dime Emmet, si no estás de acuerdo con su embarazo. Me hare cargo de el cuando nazca, si no lo desean – el dudo.

-No, como crees es mi sobrino – dijo alterándose.

-Parece que tú hermana no o comprende – no iba a permitir ese crimen.

-¡Es mi vida! – grito Bella.

-Estúpida, no te atrevas puedo ser riesgoso.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? – Ella no comprendía nada de lo que decían.

-Tú te lo buscaste – le reprocho su hermano.

-Emmet… - interrumpió Alice.

-Por favor Emmet no lo permitas – suplique – amo a Bella y más en estos momento.

Bella subió furiosa, refunfuñando en el camino a su cuarto. Su hermano subió y la dejo encerrada. Así no pudiera salir.

-No te preocupes Edward – no podía creer que tenía su apoyo. Me fui a casa más tranquilo.

Pasaron una semana, Emmet la llevaba y la traía al instituto. La encerraba nuevamente. Esa idea aun no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Alice tenía prohibida ir a visitarla.

Volví intentar verla, me gritaba "TE ODIO" desde su cuarto.

-Bella, déjame entrar – toque la puerta, a probar suerte.

-Vete, te odio a ti y a Emmet – gritaba.

-Entiende que te amo, por favor abre – se quedo callada, y dejo que entrara.

La estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos, la extrañaba y mucho. Necesitaba estar a su lado.

Acaricie su rostro y la bese.

-¿Podemos irnos? No quiero estar aquí – empaco unas prendas en su mochila y la lleve conmigo.

- ¿Por qué permitiste que me tuvieran en cautiverio? - frunció el ceño.

-Entiende amor, no quería que te hagas daño. ¿Ya cambiaste tu forma de pensar?

-NO, pero tendré que vivir con ella – el encierro le hizo pero.

Me dolía que hablara de esa forma. Pero era una niña inmadura y caprichosa. Debía darle tiempo a que lo asumiera.

La lleve a cenar y estuvimos dando vueltas por la ciudad.

-Quiero quedarme contigo – dijo de repente.

-Pero Emmet…

-Ese es tu problema amor – se rio. Estaba aprovechándose de mí.

Lo llame y estuve como media hora intentado convencerlo. Hasta que tuvo que intervenir Alice. Llegamos a al edificio.

Al subir en el ascensor Bella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

-¿Qué haces? – me callo con un beso. Se froto a mi cuerpo. ¡Oh dios estaba poseída! Debía encerrarla más seguido.

No pude contenerme y respondí a sus deseos. Nos tocamos todo hasta llegar a mi piso.

Entremos casi desnudo al apartamento, ya en mi cuarto no trajimos ropas.

La senté en mi regazo, penetrándola, con placer. Extrañaba esa sensación. Se poyo en sus manos, arqueando la espalda. Comenzó a moverse de atrás y adelante. Mi miembro disfrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Beses sus pechos erectos. Vino hacia adelante, la tome de los muslos subiéndola y bajándola. No paraba de gemir. Mordió mi labio con fuerza. Pero no sentí dolor.

Nos soltamos dos segundos para respirar, aproveche y la puse a gatas. Introduje mi miembro, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Bella se corrió dos veces. Me mentalice para que ella disfrutara.

Sus gemidos hicieron insoportable mi concentración. Un par de estocadas y me corrí dentro de su húmedo y estrecho centro. Disfrutando el momento.

Ella cayó rendida a la cama. Sin preguntar fui por dos vasos de agua, tenia seca la boca.

-Te encerrare mas seguido – le susurre al oído. Delatándome con todo su cuerpo desnudo, tendida en la cama boja abajo.

Tomo el vaso de agua, sin respirar. Sin dejar que me fuera, tuve que dejar los vasos en el suelo. La arrope con mis brazos, quedo totalmente dormida.

Acaricie su abdomen toda la noche, hasta que le hice compañía en sueños.

**Bella **

¡OH que bien me sentía! Era la primera vez que amanecía a su lado. Se veía tan perfecto en la mañana.

Me desperece, me levante, y me puse su camisa que se encontraba en la entrada. Me escabullí bajo las sabanas, y comencé a besarlo desde abajo. El sobresalto de la cama.

-Eres mi despertador que todos envidiarían – dijo somnoliento. Me sentía con más confianza, ahora estaba segura que me amaba.

Edward era solo mío.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? – pregunte.

-No, Bella debo ir a trabajar ¿tú no tendrías que estar en el instituto?

-No, rendiré libre. Le dije al director que tengo una enfermedad y no iré a clase.

-Bella…

-No, Edward, no quiero que nadie sepa q, bueno tu sabes.

-Dios, Bella – suspiro.

Se fue a trabajar y me quede en su cama todo el día durmiendo.

Pasaron tres meses, ya había hablado con Emmet. Edward con sus padres y al mes más o menos nos casamos. Si lo sé, todo muy rápido. Pero así es el amor. Lo hicimos or civil, para no llamar la atención.

Amaba a Edward y el a mí, por lo tanto no fue un sacrificio. Lo bueno de esto es que tenía sexo todas las noches. El no me negaba nada.

De luna de miel no fuimos una semana a la campiña de Italia, fue hermoso y muy tranquilo. Me la pasaba en el hotel haciendo el amo, comiendo y durmiendo. Debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que me restaba para disfrutarlo.

Antes que no me reconociera frente al espejo. Edward no iba a quererme gorda, menos tener sexo así. Ag. Si yo fuera hombre ni ebrio tendría sexo con una embarazada. Me da…

Soy muy xenofóbicas con los embarazos, entienda, sin ofender a otras madres. Pero lo soy, no me vino la maternidad todavía.

Nuestro Dr. Cullen, el papa de Edward seguí el proceso de gestación, haciendo los estudios, controles, lo que se debe hacer. Me resultaba vergonzoso, aun no me encariñaba con "eso".

Tengo 17 años y "eso" no estaba en mis planes. La idea de ir a estudiar fuera, se esfumo. Con ello mi sueño de adolescencia.

Lo único que me tenía aquí, era el amor de Edward. No quiera desilusionarlo. Me brindaba toda la atención.

Alice y Emmet, estaban más entusiasmado que yo. Los síntomas eran la peor parte. Insoportable.

Odiaba que Edward me dejara, sola. Pero aprovechaba su ausencia par concentrarme en mis estudios. Solo me quedaban dos materias para "graduarme".


	11. Chapter 11

Edward

Me sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta. Ver como crecía mi hijo era lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mis 25 años.

La peor parte de todo esto, era Bella con su inmadurez. Tener 17 años lo empeoraba. Se encontraba mas histérica que de costumbres. Lloraba cada mañana que debía dejarla, para ir a trabajar.

A mis padres le costó aceptar a mi pequeña esposa. Ni hablar de la lucha que fue para que Emmet firmara la autorización de casamiento. Bella por poco se tira del balcón para conseguirlo.

Trate de convencerla para que no dejara de asistir al instituto, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, se avergonzaba demasiado. No salía de casa, ni por accidente. Estudiaba todo el día.

Para cuando tuvo que graduarse, tuve que hablar con el director y los profesores, para que le tomaran los exámenes en casa. Ella hizo que juraran por sus hijos que no dirían nada de su embarazo.

Alice intentaba sacarla, pero se negaba. Era insoportable a veces, no sé por qué la amaba cada vez mas.

El sábado por la tarde, pase por casa a buscarla, tenía cita con mi padre. Era una ecografía de control. Salió con gafas y un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza. Odiaba esa actitud de rechazo para con nuestro hijo.

Al llegar, entro se acostó en la camilla. Mi padre estaba muy entusiasmado con su futuro nieto. Le coloco el líquido y comenzó a explorar por su abultado abdomen.

Mi corazón se sobresaltaba al oír esos pequeños latidos de débil corazón.

-¡Sera niño! – dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa y ojos de ilusión.

Una estúpida sonrisa se cruzo por mi rostro. Todo un futuro planeado paso por mi mente. Al imaginar a mi hijo en brazo.

Bella no mostraba signos de vida. Su cara era inescrutable.

-¡Edward vamos de compras! – dijo yendo en el auto de camino a casa. Sus cambios de humor me daban dolor de cabeza.

-¿De compras? – seria una tarde difícil. Peor aun si me negaba.

Pasamos por un centro comercial, que nos quedaba camino a casa. Recorrimos más de dos horas una y otra vez. Ella estuvo cerca de una hora y media en una tienda, para que no comprara nada.

Luego de casi 4 horas Bella, termino comprando en la primera tienda que no le agradaba. Compro ropa para cuando naciera el bebe, juguetes. En realidad primero que veía y le gustaba.

Con miles de bolsas, partimos a casa, por fin. Mis pies están destrozados.

-¡Ya sé como lo llamare! – Grito, casi produciéndome un infarto -¡Tim! – la mire contando hasta diez.

-No lo vas a llamar con ese nombre horrible – ¿su pequeña cabeza, no pudo pensar en uno mejor?

Sus lágrimas, o cataratas, comenzaron a brotar.

-¿No te gusta? – pregunto sollozando.

-Mi amor, mi princesa, luego harbaremos y nos pondremos de acuerdo – estacione el auto por unos minutos. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese. Dejando de llorar.

-Está bien…quiero helado – era tan inocente, en parte.

-Vamos por un helado – le sonreí y la complací.

Pase por 5 heladerías, y no le gustaba el aspecto o el decorado. Por suerte vio una de pasada, baje y compre allí.

-Toma – entregue el bote con sus gustos favoritos.

-Gracias…Pero ya no quiero. Quiero ir a casa para ordenar pizza – me sonrió inocentemente, para que no refunfuñara.

Paciencia Edward, paciencia, lleva tu hijo adentro. Me repetía a cada minuto, que pasaba con ella.

Gracias a dios, en casa, Bella quedo contenta con su pizza, luego termino comiendo el helado. Entramos en la cama.

Comencé a acariciarla, la deseaba tanto.

-¡¿Qué haces? – grito alejándose.

-¿Ah? Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Aléjate Edward, vas a golpear al bebe.

-Que…

-¡Si nace con un hueco será tu culpa!

-¿Qué? Bella deja de hablar tonterías. Eso jamás pasaría – quería reírme a carcajada pero me contuve.

-¡Quieres atar a nuestro hijo! – comenzó su llanto.

-Princesa jamás haría algo que los dañara. Son las 2 cosas más importantes que tengo en mi vida.

Se acomodo en mi pecho y se durmió. La amaba más que nunca, a pesar que vivía haciéndome enfadar, con una sonrisa lo arreglaba todo.

El domingo me obligó a quedarme en la cama con ella todo el día. Desayune y comí en ella. No se levantaba al menos para ir al baño.

Tuve que ver "the notebook" y "PS: I love you". No paraba de llorar.

Mis padres vinieron a "la hora del té", 8 de la noche, a saludarnos. Jasper se la paso jugando a un video juego con Bella. A veces dudaba si era mi hija. Mi madre la adoraba, y Bella se aprovechaba de eso. A veces me amenazaba con contarle que la regañaba. Oírla a mi madre sermonear, era como escuchar a un presidente filisteo.

Al anochecer pude convencerla, luego de suplicar una hora, de hacer el amor conmigo.

Cada momento a su lado era mágico. Sentí mucho placer esa noche. Ambos terminamos exhausto y caímos en un profundo sueño.

# Pido por favor, piedad pro que este capi es cortito. Era esto o esperar tres días a q actualiza. No se enojen. Estoy haciendo lo que

Y no se enojen si a veces subo capis cortos. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, y me hago el mayor tiempo para escribir, espero les guste.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella **

Edward resultaba, a veces demasiado molesto, cuidaba que no me tropezará, que no caminara, poco que no respiraba. Me llamaba a casa cada cinco minutos. Para saber si estaba viva. Si no había una fuga de gas, o si las baldosas estaban sueltas.

Una tarde nos juntamos las 2 parejas de hermanos, a decidir el nombre del bebe. Por poco Alice y yo, nos agarramos a jalarnos los cabellos. Edward y Emmet a golpes.

Thomas Anthony Cullen, salió de estas 4 personas "moradas". Bufe. Me divertí mucho eligiendo el nombre. Me dolía en estomago de tanto reírme.

El lunes por la tarde Edward llego temprano del trabajo. Me pareció extraño. Le di un apasionado beso de bienvenida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano? – pregunte, envolviendo mis brazos a su torso. Claro que con esta pelota, el estaba d espalda.

-Vine a buscarte. Iremos a una clase materna así te…

-OH no eso si que no – salí corriendo al cuarto, y me aferre a los barrotes de la cama.

-Bella… - se acerco.

-Ni loca voy a esa cosa materna – que horror.

-Pero es para que…

-No, no ,no y no – llore y suplique.

Termino convenciéndome que una profesora vendría a casa a darme clases particulares.

Con mis nauseas, dolor de espalda, y esto iban a matarme.

Dormía todo el día, pero al llegar la noche mi cerebro recién se activaba. Y despertaba a Edward con la TV o haciendo ruidos en las cocinas. Esos de las 3. Como reloj, se antojaba algo. La otra noche Edward tuvo que ir a comprarme helado de frutilla. Sé que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Pero insoportable tener estos antojos.

Cuando llego el día de mi cumpleaños. Por fin 18 años, había esperado tanto pare ser mayor de edad, pero ahora ya no le encontraba sentido. De que me servía tener 18, si no podre ir a las discotecas, en fin, ya no puedo llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Festeje en las casa de los Cullen, fue algo muy intimo. Recibí mas regalo, para el bebe, que para mí. Era mi cumpleaños no el de el. Tuve que brindar con agua. Edward creo que me haría un tacle, si me veía probar alcohol.

Las "clases" particulares, era muy vergonzosas, y ver a mi marido con una pelota bajo su suéter peor. Era inevitable no reírme, y tomarlas en serio. Debía complacerlo, el hacia todo por mí, todo este tiempo lo enloquecí. Y nunca me regaño o me dijo nada, por estilo.

A pesar de que amaba hacer el amor con el, no se como el tenia estomago de hacerlo conmigo. Hasta a mi me daba "cosa", esta pelota. Aun empezaba a tomarle cariño. A pesar que a veces no me dejaba dormir, se movía para todos lados.

Me daba vergüenza ajena cuando Edward tenía esas charlas privadas con la pelota. Me preguntaba seriamente, si esperaba que le contestara. Mimaba más el que a mí.

Esa noche le pegunte por Rosalie, y hubo una larga pausa. Dijo que e fue de viaje por un tiempo. Sus últimas palabras fueron "volveré". Igual no podrá hacer anda, más allá de un papel que no une. Ahora es un hijo. El me amaba y no dudaría del.

Faltaba poco para que terminara el año, estábamos en diciembre, mi embarazo llegaba a su fin. Me resultaba horrible, por parte estar embarazada. Pero lo más bello era tener todo este tiempo la atención de Edward.

Cada vez que se iba a trabajar me dejaba con su madre, o Alice bajo su cuidado.

No volví a saber nada de Jacob, su último mensaje de texto fue hace unos meses atrás. Pidiendo disculpa y que fuera muy feliz. Se había tirado más alcohol.

Por suerte Emmet estaba un poco más librado de mí, se la pasaba en casa con Alice. Y me cuidaba de la misma manera que Edward.

Una noche me quede sola, Edward tuvo una cena con unos médicos extranjeros.

Fui al balcón y me quede contemplando la noche estrellada. Recapitulaba mi vida. Todas las cosas que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo. Todos los errores que cometí desde la muerte de mis padres. Una perdida muy dolora. Verlo a Emmet como se desvelaba y esforzaba en varios trabajos. Verlo como lo explotaban por unos dólares extras. Desde que Alice llego a su vida, las cosas cambiaron. El era más feliz.

El teléfono sonó y sonó.

-Hola…Hola…Hola – colgó. Solo sentí una respiración al otro lado.

Imagine que es Alice haciendo una broma, pero no volvió a sonar.

Tenía que ir de compras y comprar los obsequios para navidad. Me senté al borde de la cama a hacer la lista de que le compraría a cada uno. Mi único regalo seria Thomas. Mañana en navidad.

Unos calambres, y dolor en la ingle, me dejaron sin aire. Se me contrajo el cuerpo, suponía que eso eran las contracciones. Empecé a tomar bocanadas de aire, para no entrar en pánico. Me arrastre a buscar mi teléfono, y llamar a Edward, pero estos dolores me impedían hablar. Un liquido bajo de mi entrepierna. Me entro la desesperación.

-Edward, ven…me duele – no dijo nada y colgó.

Estuve tendida en el suelo, cuando llego primero Alice, con su papa y Emmet. Yo solo quería a Edward a mi lado. Gritaba de dolor.

Me llevaron a la clínica donde daría a luz. Las lágrimas de dolor hicieron que mis ojos ardieran y s irritaran.

-¿Dónde está? Edward, Edward – grite, lo necesitaba a él. Cada vez soportaba meno el dolor. Me trasladaron a una habitación en silla de ruedas, y me colocaron una ajuga que iba directo a la vena. Entro del suero me dieron unos medicamentos, pero el dolor no cesaba.

Vi la cara de desesperación de Edward cuando entro a mi habitación, lo abrace fuerte y pedí que no se alejara de mi.

No podía oír nada de lo que me decían, todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Mis ojos se cerraron.

**Edward **

Al recibir la llamada de Bella, me entro una mezcla de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Rápido me Salí de la cena. Y llame a Alice que fuera y la llevaran, iba a demorarme en llegar a casa.

Entre a la clínica desesperado buscándola, no me dijo nada solo gritaba de dolor, los analgésicos que le habían inyectado no hacían efecto. De pronto Bella se descompensó en mis brazos. ¿Venia a desmayarse justo ahora?

Las enfermeras me obligaron a salir de la habitación.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera. Cuando la vi que la sacaban en camilla.

-¿Dónde la llevan? – pregunte atormentado.

-Lo siento, no podemos hacer que vuelva en sí. Tendremos que hacerle cesaría, el feto se esta asfixiando – intente entrar con ella, pero vino seguridad y me detuvo.

-Cálmate Edward – me dijo mi padre – todo saldrá bien.

Paso como una hora, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. El médico de parto salió.

-¿Qué paso? – me pare y lo ataque.

-Cálmese, ambos están bien. Acaba de nacer justo en navidad. Felices fiestas a todos, en un momento podrá verlo a ambos – un alivio vino a todo mi cuerpo. Cuando el médico medio la maravillosa noticia.

Una enfermera vino y me llevo a la habitación de Bella, ella aun dormía. El estaba a su lado en una pequeña cuna. Con sus ojos cerrados. Eran tan pequeño. Con toda la delicadeza y precaución lo tome en mis brazos. Era tan delicado y precioso blanco y con esas mejillas sonrojadas. No tenía palabras para describir la mezcla de sensaciones que tuve cuando estuvo en mis brazos. La Felicidad y la tranquilidad fueron mis únicos amigos en esos momentos.

Corrí el mechón de cabello que posaba en la frente de Bella. Le agradecida a dios y a ella por darme tan hermoso regalo esta navidad.

Bella abrió los ojos, y tardo en dase cuenta en donde estaba.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿mi bebe? – su pulso se acelero. Y se altero

-Aquí esta – le entregue suavemente en brazos. La mirada de Bella hacia el niño, fue llena de ternura, ilusión, llena de sueños. No lo dejo de contemplar.

-Edward es hermoso – dijo anonada con unos ojos llenos de brillo e ilusión.

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo – bese a ambos, a mis dos razones de ser.

-Thomas, eres nuestro regalo de navidad – dijo mirando el reloj.

-El mejor – toda la familia entro a ver al bebe.

Ver a Bella tan feliz, con su hijo en brazo, me hacia aun más feliz. Seguramente parezco un tonto. Pero tener un hijo de la mujer que amas, es lo mejor que puede sucederte. Cualquier cosa pasa a estar segundo.

Las enfermeras se llevaron al bebe. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Y pusieron a dormir a Bella. Se encontraba débil.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella? – pregunte a la enfermera a cargo.

-No, lo siento. Puede quedarse en la sala. Le recomiendo que vaya a casa debe descansar – aconsejo la enfermera.

-Yo me quedare con mama, ve a dormir. Vienes mañana a primera hora – dijo Alice.

-Está bien, llámame cualquier cosa.

Me fui preocupado, no quería dejarlos solos. El resto nos fuimos a casa.

**lamento si no describi bien el parto de Bella, pero no estoy muy infoprmada rspecto a eso. y debo confesarl que le tengo cierto xenofofia a los embabarzos, con mi persona personalemte, me da un pokito de cosa, pero supongo q es la edad. y q mi tia me traumo con sus explicaciones espero lo entiendan. pero no tengo nada contras las que esten embarazadas **


	13. Chapter13

**Bella **

Tener a mi pequeño bebe en brazos, fue algo asombroso. El miedo que pude llegar a sentir desapareció por completo. Ver esas pequeñas, manitos, pidiendo por mí. Su llanto musical. Era precioso, al igual que su padre. Blanco con esos ojitos grises.

Ver la cara de felicidad de Edward, como lo miraba, como llevaba su pecho a su oído, para oír el latido de su frágil corazón. Pero esa cara, había quedado grabada para siempre en mi corazón.

Pase todo el tiempo posible al lado de Thomas. Mi pequeño y gran regalo de navidad. Pero lo tuvieron que llevar a dormir. Edward se fue a casa, a duchare y dormir un poco. Por fin iba a dormir una noche completa.

Debido a mi emoción, no podía pegar un ojo. Pero la enfermera me puso a dormir, de adrede.

-Solo un poco de aire y listo – me susurraron en sueños. Me eran imposibles abrir los ojos, por los adormecentes.

-Eso es burbuja, sigue…sigue – volví a oír a una voz femenina en sueños. Luche con mis fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Aun somnolientos alcance a ver un rostro borroso sonriendo con risa exagerada. Sostenía algo en su mano. Pero con la oscuridad no distinguía mucho.

-Cerca… muy cerca – entre abrí lo mas que pude los ojos. Pero estaba borroso.

Un dolor en mi pecho, me invadió, la respiración se me dificulto, el aire me pasaba y no podía llegar a mis pulmones. El brazo de me entumeció. Podía oír una risa de fondo.

Duele… duele…mi corazón me…

-Rosalie…

**Edward **

Una paz y una alegría recorrían mi cuerpo. Llegue a casa, con las ansias que a mi princesa ya le dieran de alta. Quería tenerlo a ambos aquí. Me di una ducha y entre a la cama.

No podía dormir, estaba inquieto quería estar con mi hijo. Comencé a imaginar, su primer cumpleaños, Bella trayéndose la tienda de cotillón. Mi madre con la torta. O su primer día de clases. Deje de vacilar y me dormí.

El teléfono me despertó, a las cinco de la mañana. Alice llamo llorando, pero no pude entender nada de lo que dijo. El miedo me invadió a sobremanera. Lo peor pasó por mi cabeza. Salí desesperado.

Entre y vi uno de los mas doloroso escenarios. Emmet golpeaba las paredes, y era sacado por las autoridades. Alice y mi madre tendidas en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo, con Jasper sin saber cómo calmar su llanto. Un dolor en mi estomago y garganta vino. La sangre huyo de mi rostro. El cuerpo se me paralizo.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – grite.

-El está bien, se trata de Bella… - mi padre con ojos de dolor, apoyo una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – grite, intentando entrar, pero un guardia me detuvo.

-Cálmate, escúchame. Le dio un ataque al corazón… Edward… murió – una carcajada nerviosa salió de mi, seguida por las lagrimas y la furia.

Mi corazón se estrujo, como si alguien lo apretara con fuerza.

-Tiene q haber un error, eso es. Se equivocaron. ¡Se equivocaron maldita sea! – grite con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Todo esto era una pesadilla. Eso es. No seas estúpido Edward. Ella está bien. ¡Despierta!

Caí tendido al suelo. Golpee el suelo, hasta ver recorrer la sangre por los nudillos de mis manos. Continúe, no sentía dolor. Mi padre me detuvo dándome un abrazo. No pedí su consuelo. Solo deseaba despertarme.

Me levante cegado por el dolor en su encuentro.

-Debo verla, debo verla, por favor – suplique a la enfermera. Ella comprendió mi dolor y me permito la entrada.

Entre a su habitación. Estaba allí, acostada en la cama. Su rostro lucia tranquilo. Las lágrimas desbordaban por las curvas de mis mejillas.

Entrelace su mano fría con la mía. Acariciando su mejilla. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y su corazón no latía. No se aceleraba al acercarme. Su cálido aliento había desaparecido.

-Mi amor despierta… despierta. Princesa despiertas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? - llore encima de su pecho, con la estúpida idea que se despertara.

¿Por qué Dios? ¿Me regalaste una vida pero me arrebataste otra? A

Lo que más amaba en este mundo. No pudo disfrutar de la única razón que me mantiene aquí, nuestro hijo. No escucharía jamás su prima palabra "mama"

¿Por qué me la quitas? Te hubieras llevado la mi8a, que no vale nada si no está ella a mi lado. ¿Pero a su madre? ¿Qué te hizo Dios?

Mi lucha interna con dios termino cuando la enfermera me pidió que me fuera. La bese por última vez, acaricie su cabello, lleno de lágrimas me marche.

Cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, el dolor que sientes es indescriptible, deseas irte con ese ser amado al otro mundo. Esa punzada en pecho creo que no irá jamás.

Alice y Emmet, se fueron para arreglar los papeles de la clínica y el… funeral. En estos momentos sentía que me hundía en una profunda oscuridad. Todos estábamos destrozados. Nadie espero esto.

Los médicos nos aconsejaron hacer una autopsia, ya que Bella no presentaba problemas cardiacos en su historial clínico. No quise moverme de allí, aunque no tenía sentido segur ahí. Mis padres me obligaron a irme a casa. Los resultados estarían en dos horas.

Al llegar no probé bocado. Mi madre se había quedado en la clínica para estar al pendiente de Thomas, la verdad, no tenia cabeza para nada.

Tome 1 tranquilizante, y dos pastillas para intentar dormir. Tendido en el sofá, me dormí.

Bella se reí con esa risa musical, con un toque de histeria. Se acerco con una caminata despampanante y glamurosa. Me encontraba acostado en una habitación oscura y vacía.

Con su canturreo me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa maléfica. Dejo una rosa amarilla florecida en mi pecho.

Sobresaltado me desperté, con sudor en la frente. Fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Vi el reloj marcar las 3 de la madrugada.

Me quede merodeando en la casa y pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente fui a la clínica a ver a mi pequeño. Ya le habían conseguido a una madre, que le diera su leche materna. Por suerte Thomas se encontraba con buena salud.

Me resultaba inevitable que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas, al verlo. Mis planes se habían esfumado con su último suspiro.

Me informaron que en unos días podría llevarme a Thomas a casa de mis padres. Me daba nostalgia y melancolía ir a nuestro apartamento. Ver el cuarto de Thomas que decoramos juntos.

Oírla refunfuñar y lloriquear porque no le gustaba el color de la pintura o el lugar ubicada de la cuna.

Había comprado el traje de bautismo de Thomas y el vestido que se pondría.

Fui al apartamento a guardar sus cosas, sus recuerdos. Toda su ropa y zapatos las guarde en unas cajas, sus cuadernos, fotos. Solo deje un cuadro del día de nuestra boda, y cuando ella estaba de 7 meses, al lado de su hermano.

Me partía el corazón verlo a Emmet, la estaba pasando aun pero que yo, Alice hacia lo que podía para controlarlo. Esa noche fue la primera vez, ver llorar a alguien con tanto sufrimiento.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas, encontré una lista de regalos para navidad. Decía el nombre de toda la familia y al lado el obsequio que compraría.

"_Edward: Mi corazón en una caja de cristal" _

Estruje el papel con odio y rencor. Guardándolo con el resto de las cosas.

Esa noche volví a tomar algo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital, pero no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni gritar. Bella entro con una sonrisa aterradora, vestida de enfermera. Beso mi mejilla y ardió. Coloco una flor florecida amarilla en mi pecho. Y este comenzó a dolor.

Ella se alejo cerrando la puerta, llevándose con ella la luz. Quede en total oscuridad.

Sobresalte de la cama. El reloj volvió a marcar las 3 de la madrugada. Intente volver a dormir, pero fue imposible.

Fui a la clínica a ver a Thomas junto con mi madre y Alice. Estuve con el toda la mañana.

Al medio día pase a ver los resultados de la autopsia. El médico forense lucia algo nervioso.

-Sr Cullen, encontramos una irregularidad en su corazón. Revisamos su habitación y… hallamos una perforación en la sonda que va conectada a la vena. Lo siento, creo que su muerte fue ocasional.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, la sangre me huyo. El dolor en el pecho no me dejo hablar. Mi rostro se desfiguro.

-¿Asesinato? – estaba desorientado.

-Ya dimos informe a las autoridades – agrego el médico.

Comunique a mi padre y a Emmet lo ocurrido. No podía entender quien querría matar a Bella. ¿Jacob? No lo creo. Estaba totalmente perdido, sin saber a dónde ir. No podía pensar con coherencia.

Mi padre se encargo de hablar con un abogado, y abrir un posible caso de homicidio. Los peritajes no encontraron ninguna huella extraña.

El detective me llamo a que declarara y me pregunto si Bella y yo teníamos algún enemigo. Solo le dije que los posibles eran Jacob y Rosalie. Pero ella estaba fuera del país hace tiempo. Dijo que investigaría a ambos.

El día que tuvimos que ir a ver los videos de seguridad de la clínica, no vimos nada raro. Hasta que vi entrar a Jacob. Tuve que detener a Emmet que no cometiera ninguna locura. Faltaba unos días para el juicio.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Bella. Pero estaba yo me encontraba en un cajón, muerto. Ella vestida de enfermera en mi funeral. Dejo un ramo de rosas amarillas en mi pecho. Se marcho con esa risa musical e histérica.

Nuevamente me desperté a las tres de la mañana. Mi cerebro aun no asimilaba su muerte. Menos que hubiera la posibilidad que alguien la hubiera matado.

El día del juicio llego. Hubo muchos testigos que declararon. Personal del hospital, compañeros de Bella y mi familia.

La directora del hospital menciono que la única irregularidad fue que vio entrar a alguien no registrada, pero no había testigo que alguien apoye lo que decía. Nunca la vieron salir.

A Jacob lo encontraron inocente no había ninguna huella, ni nada para inculparlo. Dijo que solo fue a conocer al niño.

Suspendieron la sección para el otro día a la misma hora de la mañana.

Lleve a Thomas a casa de mis padres. Era mi única alegría y el mejor de los recuerdos que tenia de ella. Le decoramos el cuarto de Jasper. Estaba furioso, debía dormir conmigo.

Gracias a Thomas, a nuestro precioso hijo. El dolor cesaba, intentando cicatrizar la profunda herida. Pero se que ella no estaría feliz si descuidara a nuestro hijo.

Me encontré en los pasillos blancos de un hospital. La luz del fondo de un pasillo titilaba a lo lejos. Vi a Bella pasar corriendo con ropa de enfermera. La seguí desorientado. Una sombra paso por detrás, me gire, pero solo oí la risa histérica de fondo. Las luces se apagaron.

-¿Bella?

De pronto la luz se encendió por unos segundos. Ella estaba frente de mi. Con una mirada endemoniada.

-Rosalie… - clavo algo en mi corazón.

Caí de la cama al despertar, aterrado. Estas pesadillas con Bella se hacían constantes. El reloj volvió a marcar las 3.

Cuando fue el turno de Rosalie, la principal sospechosa y acusada. Declaro volvió hace unos días. Después de la muerte de Bella.

Era la última en declarar. Debido a que en su boleto, pasaporte y el aeropuerto, concordaban que vino días después.

Y no encontraron huellas cerraron el caso. Al no hallar culpables y falta de evidencia.

-Se declara a la acusada inocente. Se cierra el caso – dicto el juez.

Antes de salir del tribunal, vi a Rosalie y a su abogado. A lo lejos oí su risa, esa risa de mis sueños, era la misma.

-Espera… - la detuve mientras los abogados y mi padre se adelantaron.

-Fuiste tu ¿verdad?

-Lastima que ya cerraron el caso y sabes que nunca más puede culpar a la misma persona. Lastimo que nadie pudo probar que falsifique los documentos y viaje sin ningún problema al acostarme con el gerente del aeropuerto. Lástima que nadie pudo detenerme cuando esa pequeña burbuja llego a su frágil corazón. Lastima – se dio vuelta con petulancia con su caminata glamorosa.

Quede parado como un maldito viendo como se alejaba las asesina de mi razón de ser.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Matarla? ¿Y dejar sin padres a Thomas?

Era un imbécil, Bella trato de decirme que fue esa maldita perra. Pero no le di importacioncita.

No dije nada para que Emmet no pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Era tarde. La asesina estaba libre.

Fin.

Quiero agradecerles, lo mio no es lo policial, por lo tanto no se si quedo bien.

Ese final seguro que no les gusto, pero en mi país sucede esto todos los días. 6 de cada 10 personas mueren todos los días pro la inseguridad. Ahora no te roban solamente si no te matan. Y esto es una realidad que vive hoy en día argentina. En donde yo vivo. Nunca sabes si vas a volver a TU CASA.

Y la justicia se perdido hace tiempo. La autoridad es la mafia más poderosa, por lo tanto nunc estaremos seguros ni en nuestra casa.

Solo estamos a la suerte que nos depara dios.

Muchas gracias por seguirme de verdad.


End file.
